Best Mistake Ever
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: One drunken night together will change their lives completely. Will they be able to cope with what life has thrown their way? Or will it destroy them completely? Disclaimers: I do no own House MD or the characters.
1. Prologue:The Mistake

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Prologue:** The Mistake.

"Don't stop..." Cameron panted harshly against her former boss's lips, the smell of alcohol lingering strongly on their breaths. "Please..."

He had her pushed back against the door of the bathroom stall in the ladies' room, one of his hands was up her shirt and under her bra- touching, fondling, and teasing the sensitive rock hard flesh her nipples had become, while his other hand was beneath her skirt- teasing her damp sensitive folds through the fabric of her panties, soaking them and his fingers with her sweet silky love juices. "Please..." She pleaded again this time rolling her hips roughly against his fingers, whimpering.

House groaned loudly, pressing his lips roughly and sloppily to hers, pinching her harden nipple and earning a soft moan deep from her throat. House then took that opportunity to thrust his tongue hungrily in her mouth while her lips were parted, only to be greeted by her own tongue. Their tongues fought in a desperate lust filled frenzy, both wanting... needing something more.

Cameron's arms slowly slide from around his neck, trailing her hands down his chest as she began to greedily thrust her hips into his hand until he removed it. Whimpering, she freed her lips from his and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "House..." She choked out breathlessly.

Both hands were under her shirt now causing her to gasp in pure delight. "House..." She repeated just as breathless as before.

"Cameron..." He replied huskily, momentarily peering down into her eyes as he position and pressed his thick hard shaft into her warm, wet, and welcoming entrance, groaning softly in pleasure. His head dropped down as she arched into him, moaning, and he took a rounded nipple into his mouth.

Cameron rolled her hips with him, matching each and everyone of his thrusts, momentarily wondering when exactly had he had time to lift her shirt, drop his pants, and pull down her panties. " Oh God!" She cried out softly as House's teeth yanked her nipple sending a shock of both pleasure and pain down her spine.

Quickly he lifted her a bit, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. House released his claim on her now swollen and bruised nipple as her back slide down the door a bit and she reached behind her to grab a hold of the top of the door, positioning herself so that he could thrust deeper inside her.

Holding on to her hips with bruising strength, he began to pound himself into her faster and harder. Their pants and moans lingering in their ears, not caring who could hear. "H-harder!" Cameron cried out, her small body beginning to tremble with the intensity of their pleasure and of the climax that was soon to come.

He complied, feeling her inner muscles tightening around him, knowing he wasn't far off. Desperately he thrust into her, quickly sending her over the edge in a back arching orgasm. "H-House!" She called out.

House grunted loudly, holding her hips as firmly against him as rocked against her, releasing his seed into her womb.

Panting heavily, he held onto her tightly as she released her hold on the door and began to slide down it.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my second House MD. Fanfiction Yes! I know! I haven't finished Baby Blues! I'm sorry! I am actually half way through Chapter Eight and will have it up as soon as I can. I just wanted to get this typed up before I forgot... I know it's pretty short, but chapter one will be up right behind it. So, please read and review!

**-xMrs.Gregory.Housex-**

**AnnaMarie.**


	2. Chapter 1:Day After Awkwardness

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter One:** Day After Awkwardness.

Cameron woke instantly to the discomfort of her tummy churning violently due to the unaccustomed amount of alcohol she drank the previous night with House, and knew she would soon pay for her carelessness. Normally she would not have drank all that she had, especially not when she knew she had to be at work early the next morning and that one shot or drink of anything would have her tripping over her own shadow, but the night before was an exception. House had needed her, and for once he had told her so.

She remembered how he limped into the ER the previous night looking for her on her way out- His face was pale, expression blank, and eyes completely lifeless. Concerned she opened her mouth to speak , but was instantly cut off by his rough shaky voice.

"_My mother died...Will you have a couple drinks with me?... I don't want to be alone..."_

She nodded, shocked, not knowing what to say to him and '_I'm sorry_' didn't really seem appropriate. They felt meaningless to her and some how she knew those weren't the words he wanted to hear. She bit her lip as shocked quickly turned into grief. She had only met House's mother once, but she knew she was a wonderful person. A wonderful person who would be missed greatly by her only son... Her son that thought the world of her.

"_All right." She heard herself say softly, gently biting her lip. "We'll take my car." _

He looked into her eyes and nodded. That was the last thing she remembered.

Groaning softly she pushed herself up, allowing the sheet to slide down her body, as she felt the bile rising in her throat. Swallowing hard she quickly opened her eyes and threw her feet over the side of the bed and on to the floor only to realize this wasn't here bedroom. Her current nausea momentarily forgotten she quickly took in her surroundings.

"Glad to see you are alive." Came a cold voice from behind her.

Cameron tensed, closing her eyes tightly. She knew that voice and knew it well. Slowly turning she looked down at him laying on what she assumed was his bed in his apartment- completely naked. Instantly she knew more happened last night than the two of them having a couple drinks...

He propped himself up on his elbow and held out a thin white sheet. "Might want to cover yourself."

"Oh God!" She gasped as she quickly looked down at herself before snatching the blanket from him and covering herself. And then it hit her again... Nauseated, she covered her mouth, swallowing to try to keep down whatever was working it's way back up. "Oh G-God..." She choked out, looking around, panicked, for a trash can of some sort as House looked at her slightly amused. By the time she spotted the one on the other side of the bed under the window it was too late. Her body violently lurched forward, her stomach contents spilling all over the floor and partially on his bed.

"For someone who doesn't believe in God you sure speak of him an awful lot." He said with a heavy sigh, pushing himself up completely and getting to his feet.Limping over to the trash can he picked it up and made his way carefully to her, not wanting to step in any of the vomit she had just gracefully painted his floor with and pushing the trash can into her hands.

Cameron took a deep breath as she grasped the round plastic trash can, tears quickly filling her eyes. " I... I-..." She choked out on a sob.

"Yeah, yeah... You're sorry. I know." House said grabbing her shoulder and turning her towards the door. "Bathroom is down the hall. First door on the right. Tylenol is in the cabinet. Towels and face cloths are under the sink. Go take a shower while I clean up your mess." He said harshly, giving her a slight push forward.

She turned to face him again, her tears now streaming down her face. "I'll clean it up! I mean I did it..." She stammered as she felt her stomach turning again.

House rolled his eyes as her distress flashed across her face. "Trash can."

Just as the words left his lips she was sick again, but some what to her relief... inside the trash can at least.

"Bathroom. Tylenol. Shower. Now!" House said pointing down the hall.

Ashamed and dreadfully humiliated she turned, slowly making her way into the bathroom and locking herself in once inside.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Wrapped in her towel Cameron sat on the edge of the tub, watching the water droplets race down her legs. Feeling a bit better, she was thankful that House had forced her to take a shower. Now all she had to do was shake the guilt of throwing up all over his floor and bed sheets.

She groaned, covering her face with her hands. Perhaps she'd feel better if she bought him a brand new set as an apology... Not that he would accept. He was completely disgusted with her. She saw that much on his face. He wanted her showered, drugged, and good enough to head home on her own, but hell who wouldn't?

And to make the whole situation worse they had slept together! With everything that happened how was she ever going to look at him again? And what they hell was she going to tell Chase? Not that it would really matter. They weren't really together anymore, but that wasn't the point.

The sound of the door knob turning and House cursing loudly when he discovered it was locked pulled her from her thoughts.

"Cameron? Are you alive in there? Open up." He growled, still turning the door knob.

"I-I... Coming..." She sighed, pushing herself up and making her way to the other side of the room. As soon as she turned the lock on the door he pushed it open, his cold blue eyes instantly finding hers.

Slightly frightened she took a step back, never breaking his gaze. "What?" She asked, eyes wide.

House held up her purse and then emptied it in his sink. "You're not on birth control." He stated rather than asked. "Vitamins galore. Prozac. _Prozac?_ But no birth control?" He asked picking up random bottles beforeback into the sink causing her to jump as her eyes followed the bottles.

"Well?!" He snapped. "Tell me something! Because you know we didn't use a condom at all last night!"

Cameron looked up at him, paling slightly. "I was suppose... to pick up my prescription before I left work last night..." She said softly.

House narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. "How long have you been off it?"

Cameron flinched. "Just a day... Look... I'm sure we're fine... There shouldn't be anything to worry about."

House growled, turning. "You had better hope so."


	3. Chapter 2:This is How He Grieves

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Two:** This Is How He Grieves.

Cameron stared at his back as he angrily limped away, confusion and terror evident on her face. Why was he being like this? It wasn't like it was entirely her fault they ended up in bed together, nor would she be totally to be blame if, though highly unlikely, she ended up pregnant. After all, it takes two to tango.

Holding the towel tightly to her chest Cameron followed him back into his bedroom. "You know, you can't blame this entirely on me." She said softly, fidgeting with the fabric of the towel. "It's not like I planed for this to happen."

House turned to look at her, his blue eyes were like ice freezing her to the spot in which she stood. "Are you sure? That you didn't plan this that is?" He snapped. "Because I'm pretty sure this situation stinks of fowl play. Get House into bed while his defense are down and hopefully end up with child so I can trap him into marriage. Everyone knows there is a conniving soulless bitch behind every pretty face. I wouldn't put it past you."

Cameron stared at him in disgust. "That's right..." She choked out, her eyes misting over with tears. "That's exactly how I planned it. I should have known you would have me all figured out..." She snorted, shaking her head and causing the tears to fall free. "I can't believe you..." She murmured. "And to think I was actually worried about you, but now I see that I really had no need to be. You have no heart, no emotions, no anything! You really just don't care, do you?"

"Look at who has got who all figured out." He growled, rolling his eyes.

Cameron turned, looking for her clothes on the floor. She was determined to leave as quick as she could. She couldn't take anymore of this. She was disgusted with him and herself. How could she let me break her heart again? Why would she even set herself up for something like that? Wasn't that the reason she resigned in the first place? To minimize her chances of running into him and allowing him to walk all over her heart. Grabbing her panties, she snorted. "You know what?" She asked, turning back to face him again. "In the bathroom after you went through my purse you questioned the prozac. My therapist prescribed a year after I started working for you. Go figure, huh? Who would have thought being around ass holes would depress people. You must be proud."

House narrowed his eyes. "Don't even blame me for you being mental."

"Oh, no, I don't just blame you. I blame myself as well. After all, I did let you get to me." She said wiping the tears from her eyes and face before standing up straight. "But not anymore. I won't let you get to me anymore. I won't let you win!"

House growled, quickly picking up the rest of her clothes from his floor. "Get out." He said throwing them at her feet .

"My pleasure." She spat as she leaned down to grab her clothes. After dressing she turned to look at him one last time, shaking her head in disapproval. "I'm really disappointed in you. I'm sure your mother is too."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Wilson sighed as he sat back in his office chair, peering at his best friend from across the room. After what he had just heard he needed a night out at a bar and then some.

"Well?" House asked, looking the oncologist in the eyes.

"Well?" Wilson repeated. "What do you want me to say? That you were right and Cameron was wrong? Because that is definitely not the case. And don't get me wrong I'm not saying the way Cameron reacted to your insults was completely right either, though understandable. If I do remember correctly you invited her to go out and drink with you, so you can't blame her entirely because you both had too much and things got out of hand. You are just as responsible." Wilson sighed again, letting his head fall back against the chair. " You need to find a healthier way to grieve..."

House glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You can't control your emotions., mostly because I don't think you understand them. Which annoys and angers you, so you take it out on others. Like you did to Cameron. Why can't you just be normal for once and cry? I mean my God House, you lost your mom!"

"Gee, thanks Jimmy, I'm feeling loads better." He said sarcastically as he made his way to the door. "And seriously." House snorted. "Cry? You suggest that I cry?"

House rolled his eyes as his friend nodded. "There is nothing wrong with crying. It is both normal and healthy."

"Right." House said, pulling open the door and limping out.

Wilson sighed as the door closed behind House. "Why do you have to be so impossible?" He asked frowning.

**Author's Note: This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get it up before I went to bed. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. Though, I can't promise when I'll be able to get it up. School comes first. If not before June 11 I'll have it up after for sure.**

**-AnnaMarie.**


	4. Chapter 3:Just To Make Things Clear

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Three:** Just To Make Things Clear.

"Doctor Cameron!"

Cameron looked up from her patient's chart at the sound of her name being called and sighed as she saw Remy Hadley- more commonly know by Thirteen, a nickname given to her by House- running over to her for what seemed like the millionth time that day and it was really starting to get on her nerves. What part of House is not my problem could she not understand? She really couldn't be that dense. House would have never hired her! "This is really getting old and it needs to stop now. I'm busy. You should be too. I'm sure there are a lot of test you could be running in order to try to save your patient's life. So, for the last time I we don't have time to sit and chit chat. I don't especially. You have one patient. I have an entire ER full of patients and we are under staffed. So, please, for the love of all that's Holy, stay where you belong. I do not want to see, or talk to for that matter, you or anyone from diagnostics for the remainder of the day." She said, slamming the file shut.

Thirteen sighed, rolling her eyes. "We need you to talk to House." She said ignoring the blond's statement. "He is out of control and if things continue with him the way he is our patient is going to die... With House at fault."

Thirteen followed her as she walked over to the nurse's desk. "He is upset. He lost his mother less than four days ago." Cameron said as she handed the file to the nurse. "Mrs. Carson is in bed three. She is dehydrated and was just placed on fluids. Have someone check on her in about ten minutes."

The nurse nodded. "Will do doctor."

Cameron smiled and turned back to Thirteen, who was standing behind her waiting. "You shouldn't be surprised by this, but if you really feel your patient is at risk you should talk to Cuddy about it, not me, and have him pulled from the case. I can't help you. No, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

"But if you just talk to him..." Thirteen sighed, feeling the fight quickly seep out of her as she once again began following behind Cameron. " We think, maybe, he'll listen to you... And we wouldn't have to go as far as getting him pulled..."

Cameron laughed, stopping in her tracks and turning to face Thirteen once again. "House doesn't listen to anyone. I'm shocked you haven't figured that out by now. Go to Cuddy and stop wasting my time and yours."

"I can't. None of us can figure out what is wrong with our patient. We need House."

Cameron crossed her arms over her chest, looking the other woman in the eyes. "Then that is your problem. I told you what you should do. Whether or not you choose to do it is on you."

Thirteen sighed in defeat. "So you are going to let him kill our patient?"

"No, you are. I don't work for House anymore, you do. You are responsible for your patient's well being. Not me."

Thirteen groaned as she once again watched Cameron turn and walk away from her. "Great..."

**-House MD House MD House MD- **

Cameron sighed loudly as her eyes lazily scanned the contents of the Dean of Medicine's office, not that anything had changed since she had been in here, but for the lack of anything better to do. She had been here for almost twenty minutes waiting for the Dean to return from a meeting, and was growing extremely bored and anxious. Perhaps she should leave and come back later, after all, her lunch break was coming to end, but would later be too late?

Her eyes stopped upon the name plate that was perfectly centered at the farther end of the desk, 'Lisa Cuddy, MD.' was neatly printed on it in bold black lettering. '_Hurry up Cuddy..._' She thought impatiently as she began to tapping her shoe against the wooden leg of the chair. Because she worked in the ER and there was always something going on there she was unaccustomed to the silence that had engulfed the room and it was quickly beginning to get on her nerves, not to mention the fact she hated sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

Just as she was about to give up and leave a not for Cuddy to page her when she became available she heard the door knob turn and quickly got to her feet.

She turned around just in time to see a very flustered Lisa Cuddy enter the room. "Doctor Cameron?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong?"

Cameron bit the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath as she watched her boss close the door before making her way behind her desk. She could tell something was already bothering the older woman, something that probably had to do with the meeting she had just been in, and hated the fact that with no doubt she would be adding to that list. "I'm not sure." She said releasing the air that she just gathered into her lungs as she followed Cuddy's lead and sat back down. "Earlier this morning did Doctor Hadley come to speak with you by any chance?"

Cuddy groaned, instantly frowning, as she leaned forward in her chair and threw her arms across her desk. "No..." She whined, allowing her head to fall against her arms. "Should she have? Of course she should have that is why you are here... What did House do now...?!"

Cameron looked down at her boss sprawled out against her desk and instantly regretted coming here. She could have at least tried talking to House as Thirteen had begged, but she knew that wouldn't do any good for anyone. House would ignore anything she would have said and continued doing things the way he wanted. "I honestly don't really know what he is doing, or what is going on..." She stated softly.

Cuddy lifted her head a bit and looked at Cameron, eyebrow raised in question once again. "But?"

"But," Cameron began again, taking another deep breath. "Doctor Hadley has been coming to me most of the morning begging me to speak some sense into House, which we all know is pointless to attempt." Cameron sighed sitting back into her chair and allowing her head to fall back against it and closing her eyes, no longer able to bare the sight of her distressed boss. "To get straight to the point they feel the patient's life is at risk because House... isn't in his normal state of mind due to losing his mother... I told Thirteen to talk to you to have him pulled off the case, but she obviously hadn't and..."

"You knew she wouldn't come which is why you are here." Cuddy cut her off, finishing her statement.

Cameron nodded. "Right."

Cuddy sat up and took a deep breath to compose herself. "Cameron, I'm going to need a huge favor from you."

Cameron's eyes quickly opened and she lifted her head to look at the woman across from her. "What... kind of favor?" She asked, knowing that she really didn't want to know. For some reason she felt she knew what was coming, and she didn't like it at all. She was really regretting opening her big mouth now.

"I am going to pull House off the case and force him to take mandatory vacation time ." Cameron nodded. She was expecting this, but it is what would come next that frightened her. "But that leaves me with an issue of who I should leave as temporary Head of Diagnostics."

"Foreman." Cameron cut in. "You know he can handle it. He has done it before."

Cuddy shook her head, causing Cameron to frown. "He is out of time until the end of next week for a close cousin's wedding or something like that. And you know, with out House that only leaves Tuab, Kunter, and Hadley. All of which are wonderful doctors, but they are not ready for this kind of responsibility."

Cameron sighed, slouching in her seat, nodding.

Cuddy bit her lip. "I know and trust you Cameron. Please tell me you'll help me out for the time being. At least until Foreman gets back." She said hopefully.

"All right..." Cameron said after a moment of silence. She really didn't want to do it because she knew once House saw her in his office he'd know it was her and she didn't want to give him anymore of a reason to hate her- not that she has really given him a reason before, but the whole situation seemed pointless. Nothing she could do would please House. "Only on one condition though."

Cuddy leaned forward. "Anything. Just name it."

"I want Chase to help me." She said simply.

Cuddy let out a sigh of relief. "Done!"

-House MD House MD House MD-

House slammed Cuddy's office door shut angrily behind him, startling people around him and the office. He was absolutely livid. Not only was he pulled from his case, but forced to take a vacation to clear his head?! Only person who needed their head cleared was Cuddy! She could have at least allowed him to finish up with his current patient before making rash decisions such as pulling her best diagnostician from a case and leaving it with idiots. The guy was dead for sure.

House rounded the corner and began pushing people out of his way to get to the elevator. Ignoring the cries of protest of those he knocked over, House lifted his cane and pressed the elevator's call button and waited for the lift to open.

Pulling him wasn't entirely Cuddy's idea, he knew that for a fact. Somebody had to have gone and blabbed to her that he wasn't doing things exactly as protocol had called for, but when had he ever?

Growling angrily, he stepped into the elevator, pressing the number to his floor before allowing anyone else on.

Whoever opened their big mouth would regret it because he would be sure to do everything in his power to make them completely and utterly miserable to the point were they wished that had never been born, and then if they hadn't quit by then he would fire them. First he would haven to figure out who the unfortunate soul was. Bearing down on his teeth, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his bottle of vicodin with his free hand as he limped towards his office.

"Where are those idiots?" He growled as he peered into the empty conference room, grabbing a hold of his office door and pushing it open a little.

Cameron looked up from the patient's file as House opened the door and tensed. She was expecting him to return to his office to gather his personal belongings, but she wasn't expecting him to return so soon, or while she was alone. She hadn't been alone with him since the day after his mother had died and the had woken up in bed together, and that hadn't ended well at all. This wasn't going to end any better, she knew that for a fact. She also knew she wasn't ready for this encounter with him. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle anymore pain or disappointment from him. Lucky for her he seemed to be more interested in whatever was happening in the hall and hadn't noticed her yet.

Taking a deep breath she closed the file silently and held it to her chest as she slowly rolled the chair back. All she needed was a few more seconds so that she could make her escape to the balcony. From there she could get to Wilson's balcony and hide out in his office until House took his leave.

Slowly she pushed herself up from the chair, her eyes never leaving him. Just as she was about completely up the chair squeaked and House's head snapped in her direction. His eyes narrowed and she tightened her told on the file in her arms.

"You!" He barked, stepping completely into his office and allowing the door to close behind him.

Cameron jumped at his accusing tone and attempted to take a step back as he quickly limped towards her, but she was petrified. Movement of any kind was proving to be impossible, her lungs even seemed to be starting to fail her.

"House." She said as calmly as she could, surprised her voice didn't give away exactly how uneasy she was.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He seethed. "You are the one who spilled the beans to Cuddy, but who told you what was going on here?"

Cameron glared at him. "Don't assume things House." She said innocently.

House snorted. "I'm not assuming. I know! Your mouth speaks lies but your eyes... Tell me everything I need to know. Move." He ordered as he tried to get to his seat at his desk, the bottle of vicodin in his hand momentarily forgotten.

Cameron obediently stepped aside allowing House to sit down. "House, get your things and leave."

"My office. You leave. Where is my team by the way? I'm assuming you are here to take my place while I'm on 'vacation' right?"He asked twirling his bottle of pills against his desks.

"Rerunning test." Cameron sighed. "This maybe your office under normal circumstances House, but right now it is mine and I want you out. You aren't even suppose to be in here."

House snickered and looked up at her, his bottle still spinning against the desk. "Cuddy said I'm not suppose to be working here, nothing about sitting here. So get used to me being here because I'll be here every day until my 'vacation' is over."He smirked. "I'm going to enjoy watching you screw this up."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "You are going to force me to call security."

House looked back down at his bottle, spinning it faster. "Call all you want. Just keep in mind I will be back and I will make you suffer."

"Fine! If that is how you want to play it, you can keep your office!" Cameron huffed, turning to leave just as Chase entered the office with test results in his hand.

"Hey..." He said looking at House confused. "Never mind I'll talk to you later."

Interested, House lifted his pill bottle and set it up right on his desk, smiling at Chase. "Disappoint? I would be. She is a great lay." He said sarcastically. "Oh, but sorry, if you were looking to get a booty call I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. So, I suggest finding some place else. Hmm... She's a wild one. Likes the risk of being caught or someone hearing..." House mocked thought. "Oh, I got it!" He said, now pointing over to the conference room. "I'd hurry up before someone comes. I'm sure you know how she functions though. After all I've only slept with her once and you've had countless magical nights with her."

Cameron's face paled as she stared at House in disbelief.

Chase turned. "I'm not interested." He said heatedly as he walked to the door to leave. "I'll be down in the clinic discussing the case with the rest of the team." He said before slamming the door behind him.

"I can't believe you!"She yelled.

"Sure you can. You can't say you expected me **not** to say anything." He said leaning back in his chair. "Especially since I know you didn't tell your boyfriend you cheated on him."

Fuming, Cameron quickly made her way behind House and firmly grabbed on to the top of the rolling chair and tipping it back so that it was balanced on it's back two wheeled legs and House jerked back. "What the hell are you doing?" He muttered, reaching for his cane that was rested against his desk, but Cameron kicked it out of reach as she turned and began pulling him backwards toward the door. Pushing the door open Cameron pulled him out in to the hall.

"Let me make myself clear on a few things. One. Chase and I aren't dating anymore. Haven't been for almost five months. Two. I'm not a two timer. Never have been, never will be." She seethed, turning him so that she was looking in to his eyes as she pushed him back against the wall, all wheels on the floor now. "Earlier you said you could read my eyes. Can you read them now because they are screaming with all the hate and bitterness I feel towards you."

House stared up at her in shock. Never in the time that he had known her had he ever seen her snap like that. "Isn't it a little early in the pregnancy for mood swings of this degree?"

Cameron growled, biting her lip as she quickly stood. " Go to hell House." She muttered through gritted teeth as she turned and reentering his office and locking him out. He had his chance to get his belongings and leave peacefully, now he'd have to wait until she was ready to let him have them.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is longer than normal. I'm proud of myself. I hope you guys enjoy it. Keep in mind updating again might take awhile depending on what it going on school wise. Please, I would love more reviews! They make me happy! Also, if anyone is interested I'm looking for a Beta Reader, or can help with finding one. That would be really really great. Anyway. I have to head to bed now. It's midnight and I have a six A.M wake up call.

Thanks everyone.

Well, I tried posting this until one, but I obviously wasn't able to due to having log in problems. Here it is now. I hope you enjoy. Please give me happy reviews.

**-AnnaMarie/-xMrs.Gregory.Housex-**


	5. Chapter 4:A Girl Can Only Take So Much

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Four:** A Girl Can Only Take So Much.

Cameron stared at Chase from across the table, watching intently as his eyes moved back and forth as he scanned the words in their patient's file, wondering if he was really as consumed as he seemed. After all, their patient had passed earlier that afternoon after when his family had insisted he be removed from all forms of life support. She had tried to persuade them to keep him on the machines a little longer, that they were on the brink of figuring out what was wrong with their son-when in reality the whole team, including Cuddy, was baffled. In the end they declined, stating that they didn't wish to prolonge his suffering any longer.

Now, hours later, she sat in the empty conference room with Chase going through all paper , tests, symptoms, and anything else they could find in effort to see if they, House, or the others had initially missed anything at any time during the case. So far neither of them had any luck, and with this being the third time reviewing each and ever fact Cameron was growing quickly bored of it.

She was preoccupied and it was entirely Chase's fault. It had been three day's since House's out burst and he hadn't asked her a thing about. He was even talking to her like nothing had happened, which she should be happy about right? Wrong! It wasn't like him not to say or ask anything for three days. Maybe three hours, but most definitely not three days.

"You're staring." Chase muttered softly, his eyes remaining glued to the file.

Cameron blushed slightly and looked away. "Sorry..." She said softly, now tapping her pen on the table. She hated this silence. If he didn't speak up how was she suppose to know what he was feeling. Perhaps he wasn't feeling anything at all. Maybe... Hopefully... He didn't care. Which he shouldn't because they were no longer together, but for some reason she felt like she still betrayed him some how. Cameron looked up at him again, frowning.

He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly as he slowly closed the file and placed it down. "What?" He said giving her his full attention.

"Aren't you at all curious?" She asked softly.

Chase's brow furrowed more and he glanced down at the file in front of him. "Yeah, I can't seem to find what we missed, no matter how many times I re-read through everything."

Groaning Cameron placed her head down on top of the table. "Not about the patient..." She breathed out, feeling her warm breath bounce off the table and brush against her cheek.

"I don't know what you are talking about then." He said peering down at her slightly concerned as he sat back in his chair.

"About what happened between House and me."

Chase shook his head, his eyes narrowing a bit. "I could careless." He said slowly pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. "We aren't seeing each other anymore, and as far as I'm concerned I could careless what you do with other people."

Cameron looked up at him and watched him head to the door. "Don't give me that crap." She said sitting up. "If you didn't care then why did you leave so quickly?"

"I simply didn't want to hear anymore." He said, shrugging as he poured two cups of coffee. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked, placing a cup of coffee down in front of her.

"I don't know." She whispered, watching as the steam rose above the hot brown liquid in her mug.

Chase laughed and she looked up at him confused. "If you were worried about hurting me, you are a little too late. That's something you should have thought about five months ago when you broke up with me." He said as he brought his cup to his lips.

Cameron's eyebrows burrowed in confusion. "Our break up was mutual. You said so yourself that it was time for a change and you were glad I felt the same way."

Chase snorted, placing his cup down. "Everybody lies. Isn't that what House is always saying?"

"But why...?" She muttered softly.

"Break ups make things awkward between people and I didn't want that. I figured if I made you think it was mutual we wouldn't have that awkwardness between us and we could remain friends. That way I wouldn't lose you completely."

Cameron's eyes burnt as tears quickly swelled up in them. "Chase- ..."

"Aww! How romantic!" House cooed teasingly from his office doorway. "The Brit has such a big heart."House took in a deep breath and pressed his hand over his heart dramatically. "So big he is willing to torture himself just to remain friends with her. If that's not true love I don't know what it. Do you still love her Chase? I bet you do. Too bad she doesn't feel anything for you anymore, if she ever felt anything at all. I hear she is in to old guys." House crinkled his nose as he limped forward towards his two ex-employees.

Chase sighed, rubbing his forehead before getting back to his feet. "I'm taking this as my cue to leave." He said, momentarily glancing at a mortified looking Cameron. "Have... fun with that."

Cameron stood up quickly and knocked over her chair as Chase opened the door to leave. "Chase wait!" She called out, earning a hand gesture from him before walked out and turned the corner.

"He is such a drama queen." House said rolling his eyes as he picked up Chase's abandoned coffee cup and brought it to his lips.

Cameron turned and glared at him. "I cannot believe you-"

"Again with that comment!" He cut her off. "When are you going to come up with a better come back? Fighting with you if becoming dull. Your fighting words are always the same. "He said, feigning disappointment. "And to think they other day I actually believed you may have some bite in you. Boy was I mistaken! You are all barks and threats. Not intimidating at all." House's eyes narrowed as Cameron quickly turned on her heels and quickly made her way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Some where I know you won't follow." She spat, before stepping out into the hallway and allowing the door to close on its own.

House placed the mug back down on the table on top of the file and followed out after her. "If you are going to the ladies room," He yelled after her, "Don't think for a second I won't follow you in there!"

Cameron growled, gritting her teeth. "No need to remind me about your gender issues." She spat as she made it to the stairway and began jumping down two steps at a time, determined to lose him.

House smirked at her come back, stopping at the edge of stairs to watch her go down. "Oh, someone is angry. Negative emotions to this extremity isn't good for the baby. Try taking deep breaths."

Cameron stopped dead in her tracks as she was about to round the corner. "I'm not pregnant asshole!"

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Walking into clinic Cameron sighed loudly as she walked over to the nurse's desk. "Hey Brenda." She said forcing a small smile.

Brenda smiled sympathetically at her. "House?" She asked pulling out the sign in sheet.

Cameron rolled her eyes, grabbing a pen. "How did you know?" She asked as she signed herself in so her clinic hours would be logged.

"Saw him come in a little while ago." She said with a shrug. "And he is the only person I know that can literally drain a person. You look absolutely exhausted."

Cameron choked out a harsh bitter laugh. "He is definitely exhausting. Sad thing is, he was only there for a minute or so." Cameron handed her back the sign in sheet and in return Brenda handed her a file.

"House only needs a few seconds to ruin a good day. It's his specialty." Brenda said with a soft smile.

Cameron shrugged. "He is not always so bad, but he definitely has his moments. A lot of moments..." Cameron sighed.

Brenda laughed. "You come in here angry and all bent out of shape because of him, and now you are going to defend him?"

She shrugged again. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry with him, but I don't know... Deep down I believe he is a good person."

Brenda snorted back her laughter. "Right. Your patient is in exam room three waiting for you."

Cameron smiled softly. "Thanks." She said, turning and heading towards her patient's room, flipping open the file and scanning through it before opening the door and entering the room. "Hello Mrs. Morton." Cameron said smiling, softly closing the door behind her. "I'm Doctor Cameron."

"Hello." Mrs. Morton, a red headed woman in her early thirties said softly looking up at her, her lips curling into a soft smile as she extended her hand to her doctor.

Cameron happily took it, shaking it politely. " It says here that you have been experiencing a sore throat for about a week?" She asked, grabbing her stool once her hand was released and sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm a chorus teacher at Princeton Plainsboro Junior High and I thought maybe I just strained it from singing so much the week before." She smiled. "I was preparing my madrigals group for competition. I thought it would go away once I allowed my voice to rest." She scrunched up her nose. "I was wrong. It got worse so my husband suggested I get checked out because I'm pregnant and don't want to risk it being something that can seriously hurt the baby."

"Congratulations." Cameron said rolling the chair back and getting to her feet and grabbing a pair of gloves and pulling them onto her hands. "How far along are you?" She asked smiling cheerfully.

"Almost nine weeks." She smiled shyly, watching Cameron grab the otoscope from its stand and a wooden tongue depressor.

"That's wonderful." Cameron said glancing down at her patient's file that she placed down on the edge of the sink moments after walking in. "Sore throat, red tonsils, slightly elevated temperature, possible pus pockets." She read off. "Sounds like it could be strep." She said turning back to Mrs. Morton, who bit her lip nervously. Cameron gave her a reassuring smiled. "It shouldn't be anything to worry about. It is easily treated with penicillin." She said taking her spot right in front of her. "Do you mind opening your mouth and tilting your head back so I can take a quick look for myself."

Mrs. Morton nodded , tilting her head back and opening her mouth wide. Cameron pressed the wooden depressor down on her tongue and brought the otoscope to her mouth, shining the light down the women's throat. "Well, it's definitely red, swollen and covered with pus." Cameron said taking a step back and walking over to the trash can where she threw away the tongue depressor and the disposable head to the otoscope. " I want to swab your throat to get a culture to send to the lab to be sure." Cameron said turning to face the woman again. "It shouldn't take long for the lab to run its test, but because you are pregnant I want to be positive this is what you have. "

Mrs. Morton nodded. "You said penicillin will clear this up, but is it going to harm my baby?" She asked, her hands protectively going to her stomach.

Cameron nodded and smiled. "It is completely safe, given you aren't allergic to it, but according to your file you aren't." She said peering down at it again.

The door opened and Cameron tensed. "Are you going to trust her? She killed a man this morning." House said leaning against the door. "I'd ask for a second opinion."

Mrs. Morton's eyes widen in fear and darted to Cameron questioningly. "Uh..."

"House get out." Cameron growled, before attempting to give her patient a reassuring smile. "Don't listen to him. I assure you, you are in good hands."

House rolled his eyes. "Well, of course she is going to tell you that! Trust me. She's a horrible doctor. I would know. She used to work for me." House held out his hand. "Doctor Gregory House."

Cameron swatted his hand away from her patient, noticing the nervous look on her patient's face. "House get out!"

"I-I think I'd rather see another doctor." Mrs. Morton murmured in a slightly panicked toned as she jumped to her feet.

"Good choice." House said, leaning against the door and sighing loudly as if he were relieved. "I wouldn't have interrupted if I wasn't genuinely worried. I came as quick as I could when I heard the allowed her back in the clinic after what happened this morning."

Mrs. Morton paled, a soft squeak escaping her throat as she looked at the two pleadingly. "Please..."

Almost to the point of tears Cameron nodded. "All right. Another doctor will join you momentarily. I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience." She said, pulling the file to her chest. Turning she looked up into House's deep blue eyes, tears threatening to fall from her own, and shook her head before walking out in quick desperate steps.

"That was a close one." House said jerking his head in the direction Cameron disappeared. "I'll be sure to send in Doctor Cuddy. She's the best." He said before closing the door, smirking. Looking up he saw Cameron up at the nurse's desk handing over her patient's file to a very confused looking Brenda. As quickly as he could he made his way up behind her , earning a glare from Brenda.

"You didn't actually think you could hide from me in the clinic, did you?" He asked watching her small from tense. "I mean, come on, I'm on vacation. There is totally no clinic hours when your on vacation."

Cameron closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. "Here you go Brenda." She said, ignoring House. "Can you be sure to put that I signed out at 4:10 please."

Brenda nodded. "No problem. I've already paged Cuddy to take over your patient."

"Thank you." Cameron said softly, snaking her way passed House to leave.

"Hey!" He barked grabbing on to her arm just as she was about to walk out the clinic door.

Cameron stopped, yanking her arm from his hold before turning to face House. " I give up, okay? You win! Just like always you will once again have things your way."

House narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm through with this! All of it!" She choked, her bottom lip quivering as her tears now soaked her cheek. Quickly she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She hated being so weak. No matter how hard she tried her emotions always took the better of her. "I'm done fighting with you." With that she turned and left, leaving House alone in the door way.

"What the hell just happened?" House asked, watching her until she disappeared out of his sight. It was his intention to make her mad, to get back at her for sticking her nose where it didn't belong, and that he had most definitely done, but now he was thinking he went a little too far. "Nah." He shook the thought from his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out his vicodin, popping two in to his mouth and swallowing them dry. She was probably upset because she failed to solve the case just like he said she would, even if it wasn't entirely her fault. Death was something Allison Cameron has never been good at grasping, that he knew for a fact. She would be fine tomorrow once she had time to cool off.

Deciding it was time to take his leave before Cuddy sought him out, House slipped his vicodin back into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, twirling them around his finger a few times as he slowly limped forward.

**Author's Note:** I can't seem to stop adding to this fic. The ideas keep flowing and I'm afraid if I don't write them down right away I'll forget. Not to mention all of your lovely reviews are completely inspirational! They all brought tears of joy to my eyes. Thank you. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Please continue sending me lovely reviews! I have to go do homework now. ** Don't followed my example and put House ... anything before homework/ school. **Until next time! Bye!

**-AnnaMarie/ -xMrs.Gregory.Housex-**


	6. Chapter 5:Another Sleepless Night

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Five: **Another Sleepless Night.

A single pea flew across the dining room table, stopping a few inches away from a few others that had taken flight from her plate moments earlier. It was after ten when she got home from work, as usual, and she went straight to the kitchen to make herself dinner as she always did, but this time she wasn't hungry. She was too preoccupied, her mind racing with too many thoughts. Thoughts of a grumpy, self centered, uncaring man she wanted nothing more than to just forget about, but she couldn't because she cared. She cared immensely for him, a man that would only ever see her as another pretty face with a pathetically broken soul.

Sighing, she flicked another pea from her plate and sending it flying over the side of her table and on to the hard wood floor where it rolled a bit. If only he knew he was part of the reason she was so broken. Dropping her fork forcefully onto her plate she groaned leaning back in to her chair. "I really am pathetic..." She said out loud to herself. No matter what he said to her and how he said it... No matter how many times he attacked her purposely and brought her down... No matter how my times he broke her heart... She just couldn't stop loving him.

Cameron swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. Her realization of her feelings for her former boss was what played a major roll in her decision in ending things with Chase. It was fun while it lasted, and had definitely took her mind off of House for a while, but when it came to the point where she had started to pretend Chase was House during sex just so that she could orgasm she knew she couldn't continue things they way they were. And Chase seemed to be bored with her too at the time, but as she learned earlier their break up wasn't as mutual as she had thought.

She could only assume that his lack of enthusiasm was due to the fact that he somehow knew her mind was else where during sex and that this hold facade would soon be coming to an end.

She now knew that she had broken his heart and felt guilty about it, but what made it worse was House was right when he said she didn't care. She hadn't cared about him or his feelings from the beginning when it was only suppose to be sex. She didn't care when she went after him after he was fired. Sure, it was her at that time saying she wanted more, but she hadn't really. All she wanted was an escape from her true feelings for House, and for a long time Chase served his purpose. At one point she even believed she could completely forget House and learn to truly love Chase, but who was she kidding. House was a man that once he took your heart, even if he didn't realize, he'd have it always. Stacey Warner was proof of that entirely, but who could blame her? If given the opportunity to be the subject of House's passions once again, she would without question take it. It might of been just one night with him, but she quickly learned that one night left her addicted to him in more ways than one.

Cameron looked up as her clock chimed, telling her it was midnight. Furrowing her brows in disbelief she squinted to look at the clock perched on the wall across the room, and never the less it read 12:00 o'clock. Taking a deep breath, Cameron knew it was going to be another sleepless night. Letting out the air she had just sucked into her lungs Cameron got to her feet. Looking down at the mess she had made on her plate and table she rolled her eyes, making a mental note to take care of it before she went to work in the morning as she head towards her room.

Flicking on her light switch as she entered her room she slowly headed to her dresser, grabbing her night shirt and pajama pants from her bed as she passed it. She grabbed a clean pair of under wear and headed to her bedroom's adjoining bathroom, hoping a nice shower would help clear her head so that she could sleep.

Closing the door behind her and locking it out of habit, Cameron threw her cloths on the counter top and leaned back against the door and closed her eyes as she began to slowly undress. Behind her closed eyes she saw House standing before her with an appreciative smirk upon his lips.

Normally she would be disturbed at the drastic changes her thoughts were taking, and at first she was, but somehow she grew accustomed to this. It first began a few nights after her drunken affair with House. She would have dreams that were so hot and heavy she would wake up from them drenched in sweat with an intense throb between her legs. At first she would try to ignore the dreams and her throbbing need, but the longer she did so the more intense both grew. Aching with need she then began touching herself as she fantasied about him, which only left her flustered and embarrassed by her actions. Never in her life had she felt the need touch herself to be released from the aching wanting need of needing someone. It was only recently that accepted the fact that both masturbation and fantasies were completely normal, and just like sex it not only helped satisfy sexual hunger, but helped relieve stress. And stressed she was, especially with House the way he was lately.

Cameron laughed softly as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, thinking of how ironic it was the subject of her daily stress was also that which helped her relieve it. He would probably be completely disgusted if he knew, but then again knowing House he would probably be strangely proud of the way he unintentionally affects her, but either way she didn't care.

Her bra soon dropped to the floor next, laying on top of her shirt. Her hands went to the flat of her stomach and slowly with soft finger tips caressing her flesh made their way to her breasts, and in that instant House stepped forward, licking his lips, and brushed her hands away and replacing them with his own rough callous covered palms. He squeezed them in a teasing manner until the small round buds of her nipples jutted out against his palms, and just as she remember he had done the night his mother had died, he had slowly removed one hand from her tender breast and lowered his head to attack the sensitive bud with his mouth.

Cameron heard herself moan, her back arching so that her breast pressed firmly into his hands and mouth. "Please..." She choked out, begging. She felt's House's lips twist into a smirk at the sound of her strangled plea for more. His free hand slowly trailed down the flat of her stomach, stopping when it met the fabric of her jeans. In a beastly manner he yanked the button off and pulled the zipper down, causing Cameron to gasp languidly.

His mouth left her breast, lifting his head so that he could look into her eyes and read the expression on her face. "Allison," Her name rolled huskily from his lips causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "What do you want?" He asked, slipping his hand inside her pants and under the elastic of her panties. A few of his fingers instantly found the warm wet juices of her arousal and curled inside her, wanting to feel more of her warm, sexual desire for him.

"Th-that!" Cameron choked out looking into his eyes, feeling her inner muscles contract around his fingers as they pump in and out of her slowly at first. Sliding down the door a bit, knowing House wouldn't let her fall, she moved her hips ever so slightly against his fingers that at that moment began to pick up their pace. She clung to him desperately, moaning wildly in his ear as his fingers drove into her.

"Cum for me." He groaned softly, gently squeezing the breast he never released from his grasp. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes tightly."Greg!" She cried out as she threw her head back in orgasm, his fingers still driving wildly inside her. She trembled against him as sweet electric impulses ran up and down her spine, leaving her dazed and sated for the moment and struggling to regulate her breathing.

Cameron opened her eyes and he was gone. She was now sitting on the floor and leaning against the door cupping her left breast with her right hand and her left buried in the wet warmth of her sex. Frowning, she pulled her hand from her pants and release her hold on her breast. This is what she hated most about her fantasies. In the end she would always have to open her eyes and be stuck with the reality that they would never be real. That even in the moment of pure ecstacy she was really alone. House would never be there and he would never care.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

"Are you quite done yet?" Wilson asked, looking over at his completely intoxicated friend. It was now after one thirty and he was more than ready to go home and climb into his warm inviting bed.

"Not yet." House slurred, ordering two more drinks. "You have one too Jimmy." He said pushing one to Wilson's side.

"So you can get me drunk and have your evil wicked way with me in the bathroom? I don't think so." Wilson murmured staring down at it.

House snorted. "In your dreams. I only bang the cute ones. And no offence Jimmy boy. You aren't that cute." He said bringing the cup to his lips and downing it.

"How disappointing." Wilson said rolling his eyes. "Look House, it is late and we both have work tomorrow so make that your last and let's head out."

House looked at him and sighed. "One more." House said reaching for the glass in front of Wilson. Wilson quickly grabbed and poured it on the floor. "Oops. Guess we have to go now."

House glared at him as he got to his feet grabbing his cane. "You are paying for that." He muttered, limping in the direction of the bathroom.

"Wasn't I paying to begin with?!" Wilson whined. "And where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going." House growled before turning the corner and heading into the men's room.

Wilson sighed, turning to face the bar tender as he pulled out his wallet to pay for House's drinks. "Here is an extra twenty." He said handing the money over to the young man behind the counter. "For the mess..."

"Thanks..." The bar tender sighed, before turning to the cash register.

Wilson got up carefully so that he wouldn't step in the spilled alcohol with his good shoes and headed towards the bathroom to check on House. With as much as House drank he wouldn't be surprised if he keeled over and died from lethal alcohol poisoning. "House?" He called stepping in to the dimly lit bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Miss me that much Jimmy?" House's voice came from the stall closed to the door. "Or have you come to see if I have changed my mind about banging you in the bathroom, because I haven't." He said opening the door.

Wilson groaned. "Break my heart..." He muttered. "Would you hurry up and wash your hands so that I can take you home already!"

House looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Anger issues much." He said limping over to the sinks and leaning his cane against the wall as he turned on the water.

"Well, what do you expect House? Unlike you I'm expected to show up on time to work tomorrow! It's late and I'm tired and you are being completely impossible." Wilson yelled.

"But I'm expected to be impossible." House murmured, wiping his wet hands on his pants causing Wilson to cringe.

"You are a pain in the ass. And you wonder why people don't like you."

House grabbed his cane. "No, you wonder why people don't like me. It has only taken you this long to realize why."

Wilson watched as House limped to the door. "Personally, I don't care if people like me or not." House said with a shrug.

"Then why are you doing this?" Wilson whined, following the older man out the door. "You are obviously miserable and you are trying drown that in alcohol, but if you don't care as you said we wouldn't be here right now."

"I've got a bad leg. I can barely walk and I'm always in pain. Who wouldn't be miserable? On top of that I'm stuck working with a bunch of morons." House growled, leading Wilson out of the bar. "Where the hell did you park?!"

"Oh, come on House!" Wilson said annoyed, scanning the parking lot for his car. "Your team can't be that bad, after all you did hire them. And the crap about your leg? Okay, I'm sure it plays a big part of why you miserable, but it goes a lot deeper than just that. You and I both know it." Spotting his car he stepped forward. "It's over here."

House rolled his eyes, following slowly behind him- staggering a bit. "Do you know how annoying you are?"

"Do you know how annoying you are?" Wilson shot back, looking at him over his shoulder. "Do you need help?"

"I'm a big boy."

"Well, if you fall expect to stay there then." Wilson said, rounding his car to the driver's seat.

House quirked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't do that to me. You care too much." He said opening the door as Wilson unlocked the car.

"Keep telling yourself that."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Dragging her feet Cameron slowly made her way out of her bathroom and into her room, her drenched hair soaking her white night shirt from behind, but she didn't care. Collapsing onto her bed she stared up at her ceiling, the cold wet material of her shirt clinging to her as rolled over and crawled up to her pillow and clung to it as she buried her faced into it, breathing deeply.

She wasn't going to sleep, not to night. Not when thoughts of House still plagued her mind. She missed him, but she only had herself to blame for that. She had been sure to say out of his path since the day he frightened her patient, forcing the young women to ask for another doctor. But things were different. Even before that he had been attacking her ruthlessly...

One night really could mess things up entirely and even though it didn't ends as she would have like, she didn't regret it. She didn't then, didn't now, and wouldn't ever.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

House sat down at his piano as he heard Wilson close the door behind him and lifted the cover slowly to reveal the white and black keys. Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes he gently ran his fingers over them, playing a melody all of their own creations.

House allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts as his music quickly began to fill his apartment. Today was his first day officially back at work, and the third day straight he hadn't seen Cameron since she told him she had given up. Not that he really cared, but he couldn't help but be curious. And being curious definitely didn't mean you cared, right?

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter five. Hope you all enjoy. It kind of got tough to write starting at the scene with House and Wilson in the bar until the end... Which is why I stopped. Too many distractions. I hate it when people continuously come in and out of my room and when they stay they just stare at you. It makes me uneasy. Anyhoo. Thank you all for the support and reading. Please send me more lovely reviews!

**Sabu5**3- I would love to stay up all night and post chapters for you, unfortunately staying up past eleven is a little difficult for me. Which is odd. I used to be able to stay up until like four... five in the morning. O.o;

**Dark Hanyou Kagome**- He isn't always going to attack her like that, so eventually it will all work out. And that is all I'm going to say. Trust me. You won't be disappointed... Er.. I hope. XD;

Thanks again everyone!!

**-Anna**


	7. Chapter 6: Missing The Simple Things

Best Mistake Ever

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Six: **It Is The Simple Things You Miss.

"She's avoiding me."

Wilson looked up from the files on his desk and instantly met the eyes of Gregory House. Raising an eyebrow he placed his pen down and sat back in his chair. "Who is? And when did you get here?"

House furrowed his brow as he glared down at the oncologist. "Forget that. When I got here isn't important. On the other hand, Cameron avoiding for the past four days is."

"Well," Wilson sighed. "What do you expect? You've been viciously attacking her for… I don't even know why. Your reasoning can't be compare to that of any other human being." Wilson's own brow furrowed as he thought, before instantly narrowing as he quickly re-reached his verdict of not being able to decipher House's reasoning for anything that he does. "I would avoid you too." He then said, shrugging.

"No you wouldn't. You would be so far up my ass trying to figure out what you have done to get on my bad side." House said, easing himself down onto the sofa across the room. "Shut up Jimmy I know you. You can say and think differently all you want, but I know you."

"You're right. That's exactly what I'd do." He said, rolling his eyes.

House watched him silently for a moment, as he leaned forward and rested his chin on top of his cane. "Have you seen her? Talked to her?"

Wilson's jaw dropped open. "Uh, no… Why do you even care?"

House sat up, pushing himself up to his feet. "I don't."

"Yeah you do." Wilson said following House's lead and getting to his feet. "You wouldn't-"

"BYE!" House cut him off.

Wilson sighed, quickly rounding his desk to catch up to House. "You know, you could try apologizing to her."

House looked over his shoulder at Wilson, who was standing at his office entrance watching him, and give him a skeptical look. "Right," He snorted. "I'll go do that now." He said, tapping his cane against the glass wall of the conference room, gathering the attention of his fellows. "Thirteen." He whined, pressing his face to the glass.

Wilson sighed, disappearing back into his office.

Thirteen leaned forward in her seat, eyes wide as she stared at her boss making faces against the glass, disgusted. "What is he doing?" She asked, pushing her seat back a few inches.

Kutner turned to look at her, chuckling softly. "He looks like a baboon."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and Taub let out a sigh of annoyance.

"THIRTEEN!"

"I'm coming!" She groaned, quickly jumping from her seat and dashing to the door. "What is your problem?" She asked, poking her head out into the hallway.

House took a step back away from the glass and moved closer to her. "Nothing," He said with a shrug. "Go find Cameron. Tell her we need a consult." He said pushing the door all the way open with his cane. "Kutner, get out here and clean the glass."

The smile on Kutner's lips quickly faded and he slowly pushed himself to his feet, pouting.

"But we don't have a case." Thirteen said, watching as Kutner left through House's office.

"So."

"So, what if she asks me some of the symptoms our patient has?" Thirteen asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're smart." House said, placing his cane back onto the floor so that the door would close. "Make something up."

Thirteen stopped the door gently with her hand. "Why?" She asked sternly.

House cocked his head to the side. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps because I'm the boss and I told you to."

Thirteen stepped out into the hallway and walked passed House. "Do it yourself. I'm not going to interrupt her work to bring her here so that you can jump down her throat."

Amused, House limped after her. "But you can interrupt her work long enough to tell her that I'm killing our patient so that she would run to Cuddy because you didn't have the guts to in the first place?"

She looked over at him as she pushed the call button to the elevator, slightly shocked. "If I would have went to Cuddy you would have fired me. You can't fire Cameron, but getting you pulled from the case wasn't my intention anyway." The elevator door opened and she stepped in. "Page me if we get a case. I'll be in the clinic."

-House MD House MD House MD-

Cameron stared down at her coffee as she stirred it with her plastic spoon. It had been a busy morning and she was already completely exhausted. She had come to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee in hopes the caffeine would give her some kind of energy buff, but she was too tired to even pick up the Styrofoam cup.

Sighing she lifted the spoon to her mouth and stared down into the cup as the brown liquid swirled in a counter clock wise motion, the taste of the hot liquid instantly teasing her taste buds.

"Would you mind some company?"

Lazily Cameron looked up and met Wilson's soft welcoming eyes. "Oh hey," She said pulling the spoon from her mouth and replacing it into her cup. "No, not at all please sit down." She said smiling softly.

Wilson returned her smile as he sat down across from her. "So, how have you been?" He asked, placing his own cup of coffee down in front of him. "You look tired."

"Oh, I am." Cameron said as she finally gathered enough strength to lift her cup to her lips and take a sip. Sighing contently as the hot liquid made its way down her throat. "The ER has been so busy lately I haven't really had much time to rest, but other than that I'm good. What about you?" She asked swirling her spoon again.

Wilson watched the slowly lazy movements of her wrist as she stirred her coffee and smiled. "I'm pretty good can't really complain, but hey, I actually came down here to ask you something. Do you mind?"

"No, go a head." She said, her head cocking to the side slightly out of curiosity.

Wilson took a deep breath and leaned forward. "House came to talk to me today. He seems to think you are avoiding him.-"

"Don't even finish that." Cameron said pushing her chair back and getting to her feet. "I don't have time to play his games. I'm not going to be the punching bag he takes his anger out on anymore. So, if he is looking to vent he needs to go some where else."

"Uh, right," Wilson murmured softly, looking up as she stood. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Cameron smiled softly, pulling her pager from her back pocket as it began to vibrate. "And don't worry about it. It was really nice talking to you, but I've got to go."

"Same here." He said as she turned. He watched her drop her full coffee cup into the trash before rushing out.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

House stood in the hall, watching her talk to her patient from a distance before closing the privacy curtain. There must not have been anything seriously wrong with the young girl because Cameron was smiling.

"Hey Tina, can you get the discharge papers ready for Mercy Daniels for me please." Cameron called as she turned to head to the next curtain hidden room, but instantly stopped as her eyes landed upon House.

Sighing, her lips slowly curled into a soft frown as she slowly approached him. "What do you want?" She asked softly. "And no, I won't go out and have a few drinks with you, so if that is where this is headed I wouldn't waste your breath."

House smirked. "Break my heart." He said sarcastically, causing Cameron to sigh.

"Well, if you are just going to stand there and waste my time I'm going to go." Cameron said looking down and wrapping her arms gently around her. He was staring at her and it was making her self conscious.

"I don't like it."

Cameron raised her head and looked up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't like what?"

"You avoiding me. I…. miss talking… to you."

Cameron's jaw dropped open a bit as she stared at him in disbelief. At first she believed he had sincerely meant it, but quickly knew better. That was exactly how he wanted her to react and she almost fell for it. "Good bye House." She said bitterly as she turned away from. She wasn't going to fall for his traps anymore. She wasn't going to allow herself to openly be hurt. She was going to be in complete control of her emotions.

**Author's Note:**I stared working on this after I finished my English Portfolio. I actually have three completely different versions of this chapter and the first one I liked more, but because it is on my computer at home I couldn't use it. I'll probably go through it add some changes and make it chapter seven. Also, now that my English Portfolio is completely I can probably get you all an update every other day, if not everyday. Unless ,of course, I'm assigned more pointless end of the year projects. yuck. As always thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy! Please review! And now I'm heading off to bed. :3

-AnnaMarie


	8. Chapter 7: Positive

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. I know I said I'd be able to update more often before graduation, but what I didn't know things were going to be so crazy that last week of school. With senior picnics, graduation rehearsal, prom preparations, prom, and graduation there was barely anytime for me to breathe! I'm not even going to begin with after graduation, ugh! And now that I'm home, for now, I feel it's time that I give you what you all have been waiting for. Enjoy, and please remember to **review**. Thank you all for everything.

**Disclaimer's:** I still do not own House or the character and I can promise you that I will never be fortunate enough to own them at anytime in the future. How depressing. '

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Seven:** Positive.

Fatigue.

Nausea.

Vomiting.

Mood swings.

Stress.

Cameron took a deep ragged breath as she stared down at the calender that was laid out on her kitchen table and quickly wiped her the tears from her eyes that threatened to fall. Two months. She hadn't had a period for two months and she was just now realizing.

A strangled sob escaped her throat as she cursed herself for not paying better attention, for not noticing the signs and symptoms that were completely obvious. She couldn't believe she thought she was just coming down with the a case of the flu. How stupid could she be?

"Okay," She murmured softly, her voice cracking with the strain of emotions. " There is still a chance I'm over reacting. Nothing has yet been confirmed." She said trying to reassure herself as she leaned down and picked her purse up off the floor and placed it down on top of the table, covering the calender.

With another deep unsteady breath she reached inside her purse and pulled out two out two home pregnancy tests and swallowed hard. "Well, here goes nothing..." She said turning toward her bathroom.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

House stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he peered into the empty apartment waiting for Wilson and the Realtor to come back in sight. How he was convinced to tag along on one of James Wilson's endless escapades to find a place to live was beyond him. Though, he did vaguely remember the offer of free food, but he was growing increasingly annoyed and impatient. He was hungry, tired, and in pain and had more than enough of this standing around when he could be doing better things.

"Alright you two," He grumbled loudly, tapping his cane against the hard wood floor a couple of times before stepping inside. "Daddy is bored! He suggests if you are that desperate to get laid exchange phone numbers and do it own your own time. Mine, unfortunately for you, is up."

House stopped in the middle of the room he assumed was the living room and stared down the hall, waiting for any signs of the two beings that disappeared down them. After a moment he began tapping his cane impatiently against the hard wood floor once again, debating whether or not he shoot just hot wire Jimmy's car and leave. House smirked at the thought of stranded Wilson, but was quickly shaken from his thoughts when a not so happy looking oncologist appeared from one of the bedrooms and was heading his way at full speed, his Realtor- what's her name- following closely behind him.

"What?" House asked, eyebrow quirked. "Did she refuse to become wife number four?"

Wilson groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned to face the woman behind him. "Again Jaymee, I am so sorry about him. I should have known better than to bring him along with me. I know he doesn't do well with others. He has some kind of... condition."

Jaymee giggled softly, causing House roll his eyes. "It's quite alright Dr. Wilson. I-"

"Please, call me James." He interrupted, smiling.

House rolled his eyes and turned away. "Oh, brother..." He muttered slowly making his way towards the door. "He is cheap. All three of his wives had the same engagement ring, and he is never home. He'll choose the cancer kids over you always..."

"House!" Wilson snapped.

House turned, giving Wilson a look of innocence as he shrugged his shoulders.

"James..." Jaymee said with a soft faltering smile, wanting to break through the tension in the room. "I'll call you with in the next few days when I have the papers ready to be faxed over to you and signed."

Wilson nodded. "Thank you. And again I'm-"

"Sorry? I know me too." House cut off. "Can we go now? I'm hungry."

Wilson gave the woman a soft apologetic smile and turned to House as he walked out the door and sighed before taking off after him. "Like I'm taking you anywhere." He muttered once he was behind him in the hallway and heading towards the elevator. "You're worse than a child."

House looked at Wilson and pouted. "But daddy you promised. If you don't take me to dinner I'm telling mommy on you."

"Go ahead." Wilson snorted, stepping in to the elevator behind House and pushing the button for the ground floor. Stepping back he watched the doors close and then turned to look at House, who was looking down at his feet. "Still haven't talked to Cameron?"

"Nope." House said pointed blank as he looked up at Wilson and pulled his pills from his pocket and popped two into his hand before replacing it back. "And not exactly planning to." He said after swallowing the two pills dry. "So, how about Chinese back at my place?"

"I already told you I'm not eating with you." Wilson said stepping out of the elevator as it opened on the first floor. "And when are you two going to start acting like adults and admit you both were to blame, because I swear this is getting old. All you do it pout."

House snorted, following his friend closely. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered. "And you didn't say you weren't going to eat with me. You said you weren't going to take me anywhere. Chinese is take out. It comes to us. Therefore, you wouldn't be taking me anywhere. Well, except home."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Are you paying?"

"Sure."

Wilson stopped in front of his car and unlocked the doors. Opening the driver side door Wilson cocked his head to the side. "That wasn't convincing." He said before getting in his car.

"Good." House said getting in after him. "Then you aren't as naïve as I thought you were."

Wilson sighed. "Keep it up and you're walking home."

House looked at his friend and pouted. "You wouldn't do that to little old me." He murmured, making his bottom lip pout out. "I'm crippled."

"And annoying." He sighed, starting his car and pulling out of his parking spot. "So, Chinese at your place?" Wilson asked after a few moments of silence.

House smirked. "Yup and you're paying."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Positive.

They were both positive.

With shaky hands, Cameron grabbed a hold of the side of her bathroom sink and pulled herself up. She was pregnant and the father was none other than Gregory House himself. She looked up at her reflection and choked back a sob as she stared back at herself. She was deathly pale with tears staining her face. Only color that her face seemed to have was the redness in her eyes from all the crying. "What am I going to do?" She choked out.

Cameron looked down and grabbed then handle to the faucet and turned the cold water on. Cupping her hands under the water she bent down and slashed the cool liquid over her face. "House is going to kill me..." She muttered, water getting into her mouth. Turning off the faucet she spit the water into the sink and grabbed her hand towel from it's rack next to the light switch and dried her face. "Oh god..."

Throwing her towel towel to the floor and switching off the light she left the bathroom and heading back to the kitchen. Stopping in front of the table she peered down at her purse. "I've got to tell him." She said, biting her lip nervously. "Oh god, but how?"

Cameron pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling her purse to her and digging inside for her cell. She had to tell House, and she needed to do it now, because she knew if she didn't do it now it would end up being worse for her in the long run. "But you know I could always skip all the drama." She said staring down at the phone in her hand. "I could just move back home with my parents. I'll never have to tell him then."

Allison pouted and put her head down on the table. "But that wouldn't be right..." She whined. "He's the father he has the right to know." She sat up and rolled her eyes before dropping her head back down. "I'm talking to myself."

With a deep breath she lifted the phone back into her view and quickly dialed the first number that came to mind and pressed send. Placing the phone to her ear her heart pounded wildly as listened to the ringing and waited.

"_Chase."_

"Robert." She said breathlessly, tears quickly filling her eyes once again.

"_Allison?" He asked confused. " What's going on? Are you okay?"_

"N-no," She choked out, closing her eyes tightly as she placed her head back down on the table.

"_What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, which only made her cry harder. "Ally, you have to tell me what's wrong so that I can help you."_

"I-I'm pre-pregnant..." She managed through her sobs.

"_Uh, excuse me?" Chase asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly._

"I'm pregnant." She repeated more firmly. "Ho- House is the fa-father."

There was a moment of silence and Cameron thought Chase had hung up on her.

"_Where are you?" He then asked, breaking the silence._

"Uh, home..." She muttered, sniffling and wiping her eyes. " I thought you hung up on me..." She said honestly.

Chase was silent again and Cameron was beginning to get nervous. "Robert?" She said softly, sitting up in her chair.

"_Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in five minutes."_

**Author's Note:** Sorry, it's not as long as I wanted, but I felt this was a good point to stop for the night. Please Read and Review. It makes me happy and in return makes me want to make you all happy by posting chapters faster. 3 Also, what do you all think of the idea of me adding Wuddy to this too?

**-AnnaMarie.**


	9. Chapter 8: Hello Daddy

**Disclaimers: **I still have no claims on House or the characters.

**Best Mistake Ever.  
Chapter Eight: **"Hello Daddy!"

Cameron looked up at Chase as he stopped pacing her kitchen floor and sighed. She had no idea why she called him, but she was glad she did. His presence some how calmed her, and she knew that he would help her in anyway that he could.

Chase looked down into her eyes. They were bright red and puffy, evidence of her crying earlier. It was only a mere twenty minutes ago that he finally got her to sit down and relax a bit, but he some how knew her state of some what calm wasn't going to last. "How are you planning to tell him?" He asked running his fingers through his blond hair. "And when?"

Cameron shrugged, folding her hands in her lap and looking down at them. " I haven't got that far." She stated, another deep sigh escaping her lips. " I had every intention of calling House and telling him," She paused and looked up and watch Chase take the seat across from her, " but I ended up call you instead..." She finished softly as their eyes met.

Chase folded his arms on top of the table and leaned forward, gently biting his bottom lip as he thought for a moment. "Allison," He began softly, "Why did you call me?"

She swallowed hard, noticing the slight sparkle in his eyes and the soft tone of his voice. It held some thing she knew all too well. Hope. 'Hope for what?' She thought, looking away from him as the intensity of his gaze grew too strong to bear. 'I'm pregnant! With another man's child! He can't be thinking I called for us to get back together!'

She took a deep breath and looked back up him, shaking her head and shrugging. "I don't know Robert." She said honestly. "I just picked up the phone... and dialed."

Cameron bit her lip as Chase nodded and looked away. It was in that moment she realized she had made a huge mistake. She should have never called him, never allowed him to come over because once again she had hurt him. "Oh god," She choked out, pushing her chair back and quickly getting to her feet.

Chase looked up at her, watching her as she stood. "Allison…" He said softly, getting up too as he watched tears quickly form in her eyes.

"I am so sorry." She said quickly, her voice cracking as her tears began falling free. "I am so stupid so-so selfish… I should have never-"

"Allison, stop." Chase said softly, cupping her face in his hands.

She looked up into his eyes, taking a deep breath as Chase brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Why couldn't I have loved you?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering as more tears fell.

Chase laughed softly, pulling her gently into his arms and holding her.

Cameron tensed, confused at why he was laughing. She didn't find anything that she had said funny at all.

"I've asked myself that plenty of times." He said gently pressing his lips against the top of her head. "But know I know-"  
"Know what?" Cameron asked, cutting him off. Stepping back, she looked up into his eyes. "What do you know?"

Chase smiled, slipping his hands into his pocket. "It's simple really." He said. "We were just never meant to be."

Cameron narrowed her eyes, sniffling. "That doesn't help me…" She whined.

"Didn't know it was suppose to."

Chase stepped back and leaned against the table, frowning slightly as he watched Cameron wipe the tears from her eyes once again. House should be here with her, not him, but they both knew that House wouldn't be the person to call for the support she needed and for now Chase would be that support, even if it killed him.

"Have you made an appointment yet?"

Cameron looked up at him and frowned." Huh?"

"You know, prenatal check up?"

"Oh," Cameron murmured, shaking her head. "No, not yet."

Chase pulled his hands from his pocket and turned slightly to reach for her cell phone across the table. "In that case," He began. "I'll get that done for you. I know a great place, it's only about twenty minutes out of Princeton." He said, flashing a soft smile in her direction. "When is your next day off?"

Cameron's brow furrowed and she frowned. "Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

Chase smiled. "I already told you."

Cameron's frown deepened as she thought for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I'd rather be your friend then to not have you in my life at all, and this is what friend's do for each other, the help each other out. Now, tell me when you're off so that you can go take a shower and I can make your appointment."

"No, no, no, no!" She spat, shaking her head violently. "No, friend's don't do that after the other has impaled their heart time and time again with a stake covered in poison! How can you even tolerate looking at me? Calling me a friend like it's easy-"

"You're right, it's not easy. Nothing in life ever is, but one learns to live with it an moves on." He snapped getting to his feet. Groaning, he brought his hands to his faced and covered it. "Damn it Allison I'm going to help you whether you accept it or not, because House isn't going to… From now on your life is going to be especially hard…"

She bit her lip and started at him, her eyes burning with tears once again. She wanted to scream, to yell at him and tell him he was wrong, but she knew better. She knew he was right. House would never support her or this child they created together.

"Tomorrow." She said softly, wrapping her arms around her abdomen and turning slowly. "I'm off tomorrow."

Chase sighed, frowning as he watched her slowly make her way to the kitchen door way and stop. "Thank you Robert." He heard her say softly.

"Any time Allison, Any time."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Cameron pulled into her parking spot at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and took a deep breath. She head just left from her appointment with Dr. Dawes, and according to her she was two months along and everything was going perfectly. She and the baby were in great health.

After turning off her engine Cameron slipped her car keys into the side pocket of her purse and reached for the ultra sound print out from off of the passenger seat. Looking at it she smiled sadly and quickly grabbed an envelope from inside her purse and put it inside and tucked the fold inside the pocket inside of licking the seal.

"I'm giving this to your father." She said placing her hand on her flat stomach. "I'm afraid that he isn't going to be happy about you though, but don't worry… You won't be missing a thing. He is rude and abrasive. He does whatever he wants without regrets or caring what the consequences could be, and we don't need a man like that in our lives."

Rubbing her stomach gently she took a deep breath and opened the car door and headed inside. Hoping that by the time she got upstairs to House's office he wouldn't be there, so that she could be in and out quickly as possible. She didn't want to have to deal with House's anger, but she knew that if she didn't do this now she would put it off, or perhaps not tell him at all.

Cameron sighed in relief upon reaching his office. It was empty and so was the conference room, so except for the passing nurses in the hallway and the people when she entered and those in the elevator she would go by virtually unnoticed.

Opening the door she dashed inside, pulling the envelope from her purse. As she was about to lay the envelope down on his desk she stopped and froze, eyes wide and heart racing as she watched the back door to the balcony open and House limp inside.

House stopped, allowing the door to close soundly behind him, and cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?" He asked roughly, his eyes landing on the envelope she was holding out over his desk.

"I, Uh…" She murmured nervously. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going into cardiac arrest.

"I, uh, nothing." He grumbled stepping forward. "What's that?" He asked.

Cameron furrowed her eyes in confusion and by the time she realized he was talking about the envelope in her hand it was too late. He had snatched it away and was in the process of opening it. "N-nothing!" She panicked, reaching out for it, wanting to have it back in the safety of her purse. "Please, just give it back."

House swatted her hand away and turned from her. "It's obviously not 'nothing' you said please." House said rolling his eyes. "And it is obviously something you wanted me to see, you were putting it on my desk."

"It was a mistake!" She yelled as she began to shake. "Please, don't…"

A strangled sound escaped her throat as she watched him pull the picture from the envelope, and it was in that moment she felt her heart stop and all the color drain from her body. This was it. He was going to kill her.

His eyes widened as he stared down at the black and white picture. At first he wasn't too sure on what he was looking at, but then his eyes landed upon the white print at the top left hand corner. Hello Daddy. His nostrils flared and he quickly turned to face her. "You stupid bitch!" He spat.

**Author's Note:** It killed me writing this chapter. I really, really hate Chase. You have no idea. I hope you all enjoyed it. I also wanted to say thank you. I was really happy with last chapter's reviews. They really inspire me more than you all could know. I hope to get more pleasant reviews for this chapter. So, please, please review. I'll be adding Wuddy soon too. Thanks so much you guys!

**-AnnaMarie.**


	10. Chapter 9: Trying Something New

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Nine: **Trying Something New.

"You stupid bitch!" He spat. "Did you actually think it was okay to drop this off on my desk and leave? Are you really that much of a coward that you couldn't do this the right way?" He asked, staring down at the ultra sound picture.

Cameron stared at him, mouth agape. "The right way?" She snorted. " Sure, the way I choose to do it wasn't all courageous, but at least I was letting you know. The only wrong way I see was for me not to have told you at all!"

"You see, that is where you and me differ." He said, looking up to meet her eyes. "The right way to have done this would have been to have told me when you suspected that you could possibly be pregnant."

"Oh, right, because if I had done it that way you wouldn't be yelling at me right now." She yelled, her eyes filling with anger tears.

"Damn it Cameron, I should have been there!"He yelled. " I should have been there with you."

Cameron's jaw dropped and she stared at him trying to understand what was happening. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly cocked her head to the side.

House raised an eyebrow. "What kind of face is that? Better hope it doesn't stick."

"Shut up." She spat. "Let me get this straight, you're angry because I didn't tell you before hand so that you could go to the appointment with me?"

House shrugged before pulling his chair out a bit and sitting down. "You told me to shut up."

"House!" She whined. "Stop being so damn difficult all the time and just answer the question, please."

House looked up at her and took a deep breath. "Isn't the answer obvious?"

Cameron groaned, feeling defeated. "I'm done." She muttered, reaching down to grab the picture.

House wrapped his finger around her wrist before she could take it, causing her to tense a bit and look into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, brows furrowed.

"Stopping you, you Indian giver." He said pulling the picture from her grabs with his other hand.

"I didn't give it to you!"

House raised an eyebrow. "You intended to leave it on my desk for me."

"But I wasn't going to let you keep it!" She whined. "House give it back."

"No, it's mine. Get your own."

Cameron pulled her wrist free from his hold. Standing straight she placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "That is my own. That's the only one I have."

"It specifically says 'daddy' and last time I check that wasn't you." He said slipping it in to his coat pocket. Looking up he meet Cameron's teary eyes. "Oh, come on, don't cry." He sighed. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Then stop stressing me and give me back my ultrasound picture." She said, holding out her hand.

House pushed himself up out of his chair and grabbed his cane, and sighed. "Let me make a copy of it first." He said rounding his desk and grabbing her out stretched hand. "Come on."

Cameron looked at his hand a moment, confused. "Where are we going?" She asked as he tugged her, forcing her to follow.

"Lunch." He said simply, releasing her hand once they stood in front of the elevator.

"Lunch?" She question, stepping into the elevator. Looking up at him she bit her lip gently. "Where are we going to eat?"

She watched him shrug. "Don't know. You're driving, so you tell me."

"Alright," Cameron said smiling. "but you're paying."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Cuddy opened the door to the clinic and stepped in, smiling. Wilson was at the nurse's desk looking through his latest patient's file. "Hey, Wilson, can I have word with you for a moment?" She asked.

Wilson smiled at the sound of her voice and closed the file and handed it to the nurse. "Sure." He said turning to face the dean of medicine. His mouth dropped when he spotted something else. "Oh, my god!" He said stepping forward, unsure if he was seeing what he thought.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes, confused, and turned. "Wha-" Her jaw dropped, matching Wilson's, as she watched House and Cameron walk out of the hospital side by side. "Oh, my god!" She squealed, rushing forward.

"No!" Wilson yelled running after, pushing the door closed before she could get out. "That could either be a really good thing, or really bad. Either way, interfering right now wouldn't be a good thing." Wilson said softly.

Cuddy sighed, and nodded. "Right..."

Wilson smiled and stepped back. "Plus, following them wouldn't be reasonable. You have a hospital to run."

Cuddy smiled. "Get back to work. I can talk to you later."

Wilson chuckled and turned to head back to the nurse's station to gather another file, Cuddy following close behind him. Grabbing the file on top, he flipped it open and read the name out loud. "Alright Ms. Steward, right this way."

Cuddy smiled, watching him lead the young teen to exam room three.

"Are you and Dr. Wilson seeing each other?" The nurse asked.

Cuddy's jaw dropped again and her face turned red. "Excuse me?"

The young nurse flushed. "Well, I mean, people have been talking...and just now you two seemed..."

"And that is all that it is, talk." Cuddy fumed. "We are nothing more than employer and employee. Do you see me as that unprofessional?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry..." She said softly, looking down and biting her lip.

"I would advise you to watch your tongue and not believe everything you hear." Cuddy said turning to leave the clinic.

"Yes ma'am."

Once out side the clinic door Cuddy heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh god."

**-House MD House Md House MD-**

"I can't believe you." House muttered, staring across the table at Cameron. "You could have picked anywhere to eat and you pick McDonald's."

Cameron shrugged, eating the last of her big mac and licking the special mac sauce off her fingers. "It was close." She said picking up a few fries and bring them to her mouth.

"So was Golden Coral, Olive Garden, The Cheese Cake Factory, and Red Lobster." He said watching her devour her fries, reaching for a few of his own. "You might want to slow down."

Cameron looked him in the eyes and licked her lips. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, brushing the salt off her hands.

"Doing what?" He asked, picking up a few more fries and bringing them to his mouth.

"You are being nice." She stated, point blank.

"No, I'm not." He said pushing the remainder of his fries in her direction.

She eyed them silently for a moment before returning her gaze to him. "Yes you are."

House sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look, " He said, sitting back again the back of the booth. "I'm going to try to do this right, for both you and the kid, but I can't promise it will work or that I'll be perfect. Do you know how screwed up this kid is already going to be by just having my genes?"

"Don't say that..." Cameron said softly. "Especially since we both know that isn't true."

House looked down, folding his hands together on top of the table, contemplating whether or not he was making the right choice. When he felt Cameron's hands on top of his he knew that he had.

"I'm going to try to be a good father to our child."


	11. Chapter 10: Rumor Has It

**Disclaimers:** I'm getting tired of writing this, but I don't own House.

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Ten: **Rumor Has it.

Cameron smiled as she pulled back the privacy curtain revealing the small elderly man that lay in the bed behind it. He looked up at her curiously with big brown eyes as she stepped forward and pulled his file from under her arm. "Hello Mr. Taylor." Cameron said flipping the file open and resting it on top of empty stool. "I'm Doctor Cameron. I understand you fell last night and hit your head? How did that happen?"

Cameron grabbed a hold of the chair and pulled it up to his bedside before sitting down and leaning forward to listen to his story. "Well," He began, lifting his small bony arm and scratching the top of his balding head. "I was trying to get away from those damn ferrets the nurse let loose in my room." He muttered in a soft weak voice. "They were under my blanket biting my toes, and no matter how many times I kicked the little monsters they kept coming back."

"Ferrets…?" Cameron questioned, frowning a bit as the old man nodded. "Well, those nurses aren't very nice." She said placing her hand on top of his reassuringly before quickly scooting the chair back and getting to her feet. She stumbled forward, grabbing a hold of guard rail of the bed as her head spun. She blinked, releasing one hand from the mental bar and bringing up to her face, caressing her temple gently until the light headed-ness eased a bit.

"Doctor Cameron?" Mr. Taylor's soft voice came.

"Got up too fast…" She said with a soft chuckled, dropping her arms back to her side and looking back down at him. "I -" Cameron opened her mouth, closing instantly as she slowly eased herself back into the chair. "Give me a moment...?"

Mr. Taylor nodded his brown eyes wide with concern for his young doctor. "Should I call for a nurse?" He asked, staring at her.

Cameron looked at him smiling softly before shaking her head weakly. "I'm okay now. I missed breakfast and then quick movements." She said slowly getting back to her feet, realizing now that skipping breakfast might not have been the best idea- no matter how crappy she was feeling.

"Cameron." Cameron turned and saw Cuddy step in, pulling an intern in after her. "Johnson will take over here. We have three patients coming in from a multiple car collision. I need you prepared."

Cameron nodded and looked back down at the elderly man. "I'll come check on you in a bit, before now Dr. Johnson is going to take you to get an x-ray to make sure nothing broke when you fell last night and he'll monitor you to makes sure there was no damage caused to your brain during the fall."

The elderly man nodded and Cameron turned to follow Cuddy out to wait for the car accident victims to arrive. "You look pale." Cuddy said, stopping at hand sanitizer dispenser and pressing down on the head allowing the foam to cover her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cameron said, following Cuddy's lead and rubbing the foam into her hands before pulling on a new clean pair of gloves. "I'm fine." She said giving her boss a soft smile. When Cuddy turned away she bit her lip. She hadn't informed her of her pregnancy yet, even though both House and Chase had told her to, but once she did she knew that she would probably be moved to a desk job to decrease the risk of exposure to her and her developing baby and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

"You've been working a lot of over time lately." Cuddy began, but her thought was quickly forgotten as the first ambulance arrived and the two EMTs rushed the victim in on the gurney. Cameron rushed forward after Cuddy. The patient's O2 stats were the last thing she heard before darkness engulfed her and she hit the floor.

**-House MD House MD House** **MD-**

Cameron slowly opened her eyes, looking around confused. It didn't take her long to realize she was laying in a bed in a closed of room in the ER, but she wasn't exactly sure why. Chase got up from the chair next to her as he heard her move. "Hey take it easy." He said reaching forward and helping her into a sitting position.

Cameron groaned, looking around. "I passed out." She murmured, brushing a strain of hair from her face before meeting Chase's eyes.

"Yeah,"He said, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling up the sleeve of her shirt so that he could place the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

She watched him as he fasten it around her arm. "No." She said softly, looking up at him as he grabbed his stethoscope from around his neck. "Would you cut that out?" She said glaring up at him. "I'm fine!"

"Cameron…" Chase sighed, grabbing a hold of her hand.

Cameron looked down at his hand and slowly pulled her hand free. "Chase?" She answered, looking back up to him as she placed her hand in her lap.

Chase sighed in defeat. "You know, if you don't let me check your vitals another doctor will, regardless if you want it or not and I can promise you that doctor will be House and he won't be gentle."

Cameron bit her lip. "He knows?" She asked softly.

"Oh, yeah," He said, grabbing his chair and pulling it forward so that he could sit at her side. "And isn't too happy either."

"Where is he?"" She asked softly, covering her face with her hands as she groaned softly..

"Went to talk to Cuddy." Chase said, looking down at his hands that he had now folded into his lap. "Cuddy seems to thing you are over worked and not properly eating. She wants to you take a cab home, make, something to eat, and get some rest." Chase took a deep breath. "Which means you haven't told her yet. Which of course is obvious because she wouldn't keep you working in the ER."

Cameron dropped her hands down into her lap and looked Chase in the eyes. "Well, then he is going to be waiting awhile to talk to her right? She's still working with the crash victims, isn't she? So, I've got time to dress and get home?" She asked hopefully.

"That was hours ago." Chase said shaking his head.

Just then the curtain opened and both of their heads turned as House walked in, Cuddy not far behind him. "Glad to see you are awake. " He said through gritted teeth. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…" Cameron said softly as she looked up at him, unsure if she should had said anything at all Spotting Cuddy behind him she bit her lip. "I am so sorry. I don't know-"

"Don't apologize." Cuddy said cutting her off. "No more over time. You'll no longer be working in the ER either." She said as she stood at the end of her bed, watching as House snatched the blood pressure meter and the stethoscope from Chase before looking back at her." House will take you home. I want to see you back here Monday morning in perfect condition. We'll talk then on why you didn't tell me about your condition."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "But Cuddy today is Wednesday! Monday is four days away! What do you expect me to do? Where am I going to work if not in the ER..." Cameron voice slowly faded as she watched Cuddy raise an eyebrow.

"Rest."

Cameron groaned and plopped back against the pillow. "All right…" She whined.

Cuddy stood and looked at Chase who instantly got to his feet and left before her. "House, be nice." She said turning back to face him, watching Cameron wince from the corner of her eyes as House tightened the cuff around her arm.

House turned his gaze to her, glaring. "Would you mind your business and leave already? I've got things under control."

Cuddy sighed. "With you there is no control." She said before leaving the two alone.

**-House MD House MD House** **MD-**

Walking into her apartment Cameron dropped her purse and keys by the front door, completely aware of how close behind her House was. "What were you thinking?" House snapped, slamming the door behind them causing Cameron to jump.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, walking to the kitchen to make something to eat.

House rolled his eyes and limped forward, following her to the kitchen. "Don't play stupid with me. You told that crazy old man you skipped breakfast."

"True." Cameron said softly, opening her cabinet to peer inside. "I wasn't feeling well, and why are you being like this? A few days ago you were at least attempting to be nice and it's not like I'm hurt of anything."

"Because you didn't eat!" House growled. "You're a doctor. You should know eating breakfast is the most important meal, even more so when pregnant! Morning sickness isn't an excuse. Put a pack of saltines by your bed and eat a few before getting out of bed in the morning."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and she slowly turned to face him, a soft smile gracing her lips as she studied him.

"What?" House asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You're genuinely concerned, maybe even worried."

House snorted, rolling his eyes. "Right."

Her smile widened a bit. "You are! Who would have guess Gregory House was capable of human emotion."

House snorted again, gently pushing her to the side to peer inside her cabinet. "You have nothing."

She looked back inside her cabinet, accepting the change in subject on House's behalf. "I've noticed. "She said with a softly sigh. "Haven't had the time to go shopping I guess."

"You guess?" House asked quirking an eyebrow as he closed the cabinets. "Go grab your purse."

Cameron sighed and pouted. "I don't want to go grocery shopping."

"Good, you're not." House said, looking her into the eyes. "Now, go get your purse."

Cameron looked at him confused before doing what she was told. "Okay." She said placing it down on the table.

House limped forward and grabbed the purse and emptied it on top of the table. "Hey!" He heard Cameron squeal. "What are you doing?"

"Looking." He murmured, searching through the various stuff. His eyes landed on the bottle of prozac. "You aren't-"

"No, I'm not still taking them." She said cutting him off. "Mind telling me what you are looking for? Because it being my purse and all I might be able to help you."

House looked up at her. "Coupons."

Cameron picked up her wallet and opened the pocket on the side. "Here." She said pulling out a handful of them.

House nodded, taking them from her hand. "Go rest." He said stuffing them in his pocket and limping towards the door.

Cameron's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait!" She called out after him. "You're going grocery shopping? Do you even know how?" She asked.

House rolled his eyes and slowly turned to face her. "Yes." He said simply.

"Maybe I should go with you then. You know, just in case." She said quickly turning to go throw everything back in her purse.

"Do you ever do anything you are told?" House groaned, opening the door. "You aren't going. You are going to go lay down and rest."

"But you'll need money." She said desperately, turning to face him once again.

"Yeah, because I don't have any." He said sarcastically.

"Because you aren't buying my groceries!"

"Cameron." He growled warningly.

Cameron pouted. "Okay..." She whined. "At least take my credit card."

"I'm not charging food." He said opening the door. "I won't be long."

"Okay..." Cameron muttered softly under her breath as she watched the door close behind him.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Wilson peered into Cuddy's office, and bit his lip. She was leaned back against her chair staring up at the ceiling, deep in conversation. He frowned as she slouched forward against her desk and began twirling the phone cord around her finger.

He had come to talk to her about some rumors that were making their way around the hospital,and he wanted to know... no needed to know if there was any truth to them, but was now thinking it wasn't the right time or place. She looked completely exhausted, which could mean anything. That she heard the rumors, which he was sure she had because they had to deal with her, and they were to some extent true, or they weren't true at all and she was just tired and stressed.

Wilson cringed. The possibilities were endless and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go in there and say something and upset her more.

Just as he decided to come back later and began turning away, Cuddy hung up the phone and looked up and seeing him turn. Jumping to her feet she rounded her desk and got to the door. "Wilson!" She called out to him, stepping into the hallway.

Wilson turned to face her and shot her a nervous smile. "Hey." He said softly.

Cuddy smiled weakly in return. "What's up?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

"Uh," Wilson murmured, looking over his shoulder. "I was going back to my office. You looked busy so I figured we could talk later."

"We can talk now. I'm not busy at all, so what's up?"

Wilson shook his head. "Well, you know, I think this can wait."

Cuddy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Wilson, please..."

Wilson sighed and looked around, making sure no one could over hear what he was about to say as he quickly made his way to her side. "Rumor has it, " He about whispered. "That you're pregnant. Lisa, is it true? Is it... mine?"

**Author's Note:** Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. I'm really grateful for all the support and hope that you all continue to read and enjoy my story. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

**-AnnaMarie.**


	12. Chapter 11:

**Disclaimers: **I don't own House MD.

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Eleven: **Broken Hearts & Pending Relationships.

A strangled laugh escaped Cuddy's throat as she placed her hands on her hips and stared him down She couldn't believe him. How could he even think to ask her if it was his, because if she was pregnant, which she wasn't, it would be his hands down. "Let me get this straight," She began, her voice laced with a violent anger he had never witness before, not even with the spat's she had had with House in the past. "You hear a rumor that there is a possibility that I may be pregnant..." She forced a smile, pressing her lips together while she tried to calm herself and keep her from screaming.

Wilson swallowed, cowering. "Lisa, look, I'm-"

"Don't!" She spat. "Don't even go there! I can't believe you would have the audacity to come to me and ask me such a question as _ 'is it _mine?!' How many other people do you think I have shared my bed with for the past three months Wilson, besides you?"

Wilson's mouth open to speak, but no words came out and it was now that he realized his mistake. He had, with out meaning to, accused her of sleeping with another man. Mentally slapping himself, he looked up into her eyes apologetically, knowing he had messed up.

"Let me answer that for you Wilson," She seethed. "None. So, if I were pregnant, which I'm not, it would be yours. Which I'm still trying to figure out why you would think other wise considering we spent every night in my bed!"

Cuddy turned on heel and headed back to her office, ignoring Wilson's pleas to stop. Fuming, she grabbed the door handle and flung it open and rushed inside and rounded her desk. Pulling out her chair she sat down, her bottom lip pouting out.

They had agreed that it was only going to be sex. Which seemed like a good idea at the time, after all, they were both adults, but as time went on she knew things were different. Her feelings had changed , and their simple no catch sex arrangement became completely complicated, not that is wasn't already considering the fact that even their sex arrangement was unethical because she was his boss.

Now she wanted more. She wanted the whole damn package, and she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't tell him that she wanted a real relationship because it was her that set the boundaries in the first place.

"Lisa..."

Cuddy looked up to see Wilson standing in the doorway, frowning, and the whole situation seemed all too familiar.

**-Flashback- **

"_Cuddy..."_

_Sniffling softly, she gently wiped her eyes before looking up and forcing a soft smile. "Wilson, I wasn't expecting you." She said softly as he stepped forward._

"_I know..." He said with a frown. "I came to talk you you about next months oncology fund raiser." He took a seat across from her, and instantly felt his eyes examining her. _

_Sitting up straight in her chair, she folded her hands on top of her desk. "Well?" _

_Wilson shook his head. "Are you okay?"_

_Cuddy blinked, biting her lip. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked softly._

_Wilson leaned forward. "For one you are lying about being okay. Two your eyes are red, so you have obviously been crying..." Wilson bit his lip. "Do you want to talk about it, or should I just go?"_

_Cuddy slumped back in her chair and sighed, her bottom lip quivering as she felt the familiar burn of tears behind her eyes.. "I think you should just go..."_

_Frowning, Wilson nodded and slowly pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "Alright." He said making his way to the door. "I guess I'll talk to you later."_

"_I miscarried again." She said softly as he opened the door, making him stop in his tracks. Slowly he turned to face her._

"_I'm so sorry." He said softly, slowly making his way to her side. Leaning down a bit he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest._

_Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his waist, her unshed tears now following freely. "I just don't understand..." She sobbed into his chest as his hands caressed her back in a soothing manner. " I want to have a baby and it seems to be the only thing I have."_

"_That and get House to do his clinic hours." He teased, hoping to lighten the mood._

_Cuddy snorted, closing her eyes and pressing her ear to his chest, listening to his heart beat. "That will be the day. "She sighed. "Maybe four miscarriages is a sign I'm not meant to be a mother."_

"_Hey, don't say that."_

_Cuddy opened her eyes as Wilson tilted her head up gently by her chin. "Maybe it is just a sign that now isn't the time because I know one day you will make a great mother. I mean come on, look how well you took care of House."_

_A soft strangled laugh escaped her lips. "Thanks... I think." She muttered softly, her eyes slowly drifting from his to his lips._

"_Cuddy..?"_

"_Hmm...?" She murmured just as Wilson's lips pressed gently to hers. A soft sigh escaped her throat and she pressed hers more firmly to his, prying them apart with the tip of her tongue._

_Wilson groaned softly, slowly lifting her up out of her chair and placing her on top of her desk, never pulling away from their mind blowing kiss. Cuddy snaked an arm slowly around Wilson's neck, pulling his mouth closer to hers while she pulled his shirt free from his pants, her hand slowly sneaking it's way up his shirt slowly._

_Wilson gasped, pulling away from his lips from hers and grabbing her hand. "Cuddy... We shouldn't..."_

_Cuddy pushed him down in to her chair gently. "No," She said softly, slowly crawling onto his lap. "We should."_

_He looked up into her eyes, his breath catching in his throat as her lips slowly made their way back to his. His arms instantly wrapping around her waist and lifting her shirt over her head..._

**-End of Flashback-**

Cuddy shook her head, escaping from the memory and sighed. "James..." She began bitting her lip as she looked up at him. "Wilson, this isn't going to work. It has to stop here and now."

"Lisa, no," Wilson said softly, closing the door and locking it behind him. "You don't mean that. You can't." He made his way to her side and knelled downbefore. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was an idiot... am an idiot and I didn't mean for it to sound like that..."

Cuddy stood and shook her head. "No, Wilson, it's more than that. I want to have a baby and a family and I can't do that with you."

He looked up at her. "Why not?" He asked, slowly getting to his feet. Reaching forward he gently grabbed her arms.

"Because it is just sex Wilson."She said pushing him off her and stepping back.

Wilson shook his head. "It's not just sex and we both know that Lisa."

"James, please."

Wilson sighed and backed up. "Fine, whatever, it was just sex." He said turning and heading to the door. "You know where I am when you realize I'm right."

Cuddy jumped as the door slammed behind him. "That's not going to happen..."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Dragging her feet and rubbing her eyes Cameron slowly followed her nose to the kitchen. "Mmm." She murmured sleepily, taking her spot at House's side by the stove. "You're cooking?"

"And you're sleeping walking." House said, stirring the corn.

Cameron rested her head on his shoulder. "Am not." She said with a soft content sigh. A moment later she lifted her head and turned and looked at him. "You can cook?"

House looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

Cameron shrugged. "I would have thought you ordered take out every night."

House rolled his eyes and turned her gently. "Go sit down." He said giving her a gently push. "I'll be done in a minute."

Cameron nodded and made her way to her kitchen table. "So, why are we having barbecue chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes for lunch?"

"It's not lunch. It's an early dinner. " House said pulling the chicken from the oven. "Nose already that sensitive?"

Cameron smiled and shook her head. "Saw the barbecue sauce bottle on the counter."

"Oh..." He said turning off the stove and oven. "Um..."

"The plates are in the cabinet above the sink." She said crossing her legs and scooting in more. "And the silverware is in the drawer to the right of the dish washer. It smells good. I'm starving."

House smiled softly and turned. "Well, what do you expect? You haven't all day, which I should remind you isn't healthy at all."

"Yeah, yeah." She murmured, appearing beside him as he placed mashed potatoes on their dishes. "Less talking," She said dipping her finger into the mash potatoes and bringing her finger to her mouth. "More eating."

House chuckled softly. "Take that plate and get out of here."

Cameron giggled, grabbing the plate and turning to head back to the kitchen table. "Mmm... thank you."

"Uh huh."He muttered, pulling his phone from his pocket as it began to ring.

Cameron turned and looked at him, bringing a forkful of corn and potatoes to her mouth. "What?" She murmured chewing. "Answer it..."

House looked at the screen and sighed. "What?"

"_Where are you?" Wilson asked._

"In my office. What do you want?"

"_No, you aren't. I'm in your office."He said pacing the floor, earning stares from Thirteen and Foreman._

"Why are you in my office?" House asked leaning back against the kitchen sink, watching Cameron eat. "Slow down."

"_Slow down?" Wilson asked, stopping in his tracks._

"Not you," House said rolling his eyes. "Cameron. Now, what do you want?"

_Wilson cocked his head to the side. "Wait, you are with Cameron?"_

"No, I'm with Cuddy. I'm just hoping I spoke loud enough for Cameron to hear because whether she knows it or not she's about to choke." He said rolling his eyes. "Now, for the last time, what do you want?"

Cameron giggled, putting her fork down on her empty plate.

"_You are with Cameron..." He said dumbstruck. "Oh god, Cameron's pregnant." He said as it all finally clicked together._

"Well, if that's it I'm going to hang up now."

_Wilson sat on the edge of House's desk and sighed loudly. "It's true?!" He about yelled but was only answered with a dial tone._

House turned off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket and in its place was his bottle of vicodin. "Want mine?" He asked throwing two into his mouth.

Cameron shook her head. "No, you come sit down and eat it."

House looked down at it and shrugged. "I'm good. I should actually be heading out."

Cameron frowned. "Oh, okay." She said softly as he slowly limped over to her.

"Uh, I put the groceries away but I'm not sure if they are in the right place."

"Thank you..." She said with a sad smile.

House sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't pout. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

"I'm not pouting." She whined.

"Are too." He said leaning down, pressing an awkward kiss to her forehead. "See you in the morning."

Cameron blushed a bit and stood as House limped to the front door of her apartment. "What's for breakfast tomorrow?" She asked, brushing her bangs from her forehead, still feeling the gently warmth of his lips there.

"Whatever I bring." He muttered his response before closing the door behind him.

"See you tomorrow..." She said softly, smiling.

**Author's Note: **Well, here is chapter eleven. Hope you all enjoyed. Please keep sending wonderful reviews my way and I promise to keep you all happy too. Well, hopefully. Thank you all and I'll have another chapter up here soon.

**-AnnaMarie.**


	13. Chapter 12: Breakfast in Bed

**SMUT WARNING!**

**Do not read if it is something you do not like.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own House MD or the characters.

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Twelve: **Breakfast in Bed.

House groaned as he rolled over onto his good side to peer over at the time on his alarm clock as the sound of someone pounding on his door echoed through his year for the third time in the past two minutes. "Who the hell," He muttered, staring at the red blinking light that read 2:45. Pushing his covers off to the side he gently sat up and put his feet on the ground just as the pounding continued. "I'm coming!" He yelled, annoyed, and wondering why he was getting out of bed in the first place.

Making his way down the hallway he flipped the light switch up, filling the hallway with light and momentarily blinding him. Grumbling, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Are you fucking retarded?" He snapped, rubbing his eyes sleepily, hoping they would adjust to the unwelcome light more quickly, uncaring who was on the other side of the door.

Cameron bit her lip, holding up an IHOP bag. "Breakfast." She said softly, looking up at him hopefully.

House stared at her a moment, and groaned leaning against the door frame. "Retarded doesn't do you justice." He sighed, motioning for her to come in with a slight nod of his head.

Cameron pouted, slowly stepping inside and removing her shoes at the door. "I'm not retarded." She said, hearing the sound of the door shut and House locking it. "I was hungry."

"You were lonely." House muttered limping passed her, heading towards his kitchen. "You slept most of the afternoon, so when bedtime came around and you couldn't fall asleep you decided to wake the poor bastard that knocked you up." He turned on the light, yawning, and began clean up the dirty dishes off of his kitchen table. "Sit."

Frowning, Cameron sat down and placed the bag on top of the kitchen table. "That's not true." She said, watching as he dumped the dishes in the sink. "Do you want me to wash those for you?" She asked softly, feeling guilty for waking him.

"No," He muttered, making his way back to the table and sitting down. "I want you to go home so that I can go back to sleep. Couldn't you have waited a few more hours to eat?" He sighed taking a seat across from her.

Cameron bit her lip and scooted her chair back to get to her feet. "Sorry, I just…"She trailed off.

"You just better sit your ass back down and dish out that food." He growled, looking up at her. "You already have me up and out of bed, you aren't running off now."

Cameron looked down at him, mouth opened slightly, and sighed sitting back down. "I'm sorry." She said pulling the cartons of food from the bag. "I really didn't think this through."

House rolled his eyes and leaned forward to peek inside of the cartons. "I realized. Need silverware?"

She shook her head and pulled two plastic forks from the bag and handed one to him across the table. "Maple or blueberry syrup?" She asked.

"Maple." He said, causing Cameron to pout.

"I kind of wanted maple." She said with a frown.

House rolled his eyes, grabbing the blue berry syrup. "Then why did you ask me what I wanted?"

Cameron bit her lip, shrugging as she watched him pour the syrup over his pancakes, bacon, and sausage. "Sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah."

Cameron watched him a moment, licking her lips. "Actually," She murmured after covering her food with her syrup. "Want to trade? I kind of want the blue berry now."

House rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ woman!" He snorted, chewing what was already in his mouth and pushing his plate toward her. "Make up your mind."

Eyes wide Cameron pushed it back. "Never mind..." She murmured.

"Don't start," House warned pushing it back.

"I said never mind!"

House slammed his hands on the table, causing Cameron to jump, and pushed himself up to his feet. "Don't make me come over there and feed you, because damn it I'll do it."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare." She spat.

House rounded the table as quickly as he could. "Try me." He snarled, pulling her chair out and lowering himself onto her lap, careful not to put all his weight on her. "Oh, and look, it doesn't seem like you will be going anywhere either." He said with a slight smirk, picking up the plastic fork and stabbing some pancakes and sausage on it.

Cameron looked up into his eye, before looking to the food he was holding to her mouth. Her lips twitched as she bit back her laughter. "You're sitting on me..." She managed.

"I'm sitting on you." He replied. "Open your mouth."

Cameron shook her hand. "Oh, no, you aren't feeding me House."

House pushed the fork into her mouth as she spoke. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She grabbed the fork and pulled it from her mouth, shooting House a dirty look as she chewed the food now in her mouth. Swallowing, she huffed. "I can't believe you!"

House rolled his eyes. "Are we done?" He asked getting up again. "Because if we are done with breakfast here I'd like to go back to sleep. You know, some of us have work in a few hours." He said flipping the kitchen light off.

"House!" Cameron growled, following him back out into the hallway. "Stop treating me like a kid! Where are you going?"

House turned and looked at her. "If you don't want to be treated like a kid then stop acting like one!"

Cameron huffed, putting her hands firmly on her hips. "You are the one acting like a child House."

House shrugged. "Then I guess we both have a lot of growing up to do." Turning he limped down the hall, turning off the light and leaving her in the dark once again.

"Gregory House!" She snapped, stomping angrily after him down the hall and into his bedroom. "Don't walk away from me! I'm not done-"

Catching her off guard House grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to him, a soft squeal escaping her throat. "Allison Cameron," He muttered staring her in the eye, his gaze slowly drifting down to her full parted lips. "Shut up."

He lowered his head slowly, claiming her lips hungrily with his own, earning a soft sigh deep from her throat. He released his hold on her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he pried her lips apart his his tongue. Her tongue met his, battling for dominance, her hands trailing up his chest and around his neck.

Nipping at her bottom lip as he slowly pulled away for air, his eyes instantly meeting hers. "Too fast?"

Cameron licked her lips and quickly disentangled herself from his hold. "No, not fast enough." She said breathlessly, lifting her shirt over her head.

House smirked, stepping forward and placing his hands on hips as her shirt hit the floor. Pulling her closer, his hands slowly snaked around her and unclasped her bra as he tilted his head bringing his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping his way down to her collar bone.

Cameron gaped, closing her eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips. As his tongue traced the smooth lines of her collar bones her hands slipped up his night shirt, her finger tips caressing his smooth firm stomach muscle.

Cameron yelped as he bit her gently, leaving a small purple love bite just above her right breast. "Let's go to the bed." He lifted her, shifting both of their weight on his good leg and slowly limped toward the bed. Cameron's hands abandoned his chest and wrapped around his neck.

"House, put me down!" She said firmly.

House looked her in the eyes before dropping her gently on top of his bed.

"House!" Cameron squealed, glaring up at him.

House shrugged, lifting his shirt over his head. "You told me to put you down." He said throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, put me down," She said sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed, reaching for the tie of his pajama pants. "Not drop me." She said untying it and yanking his pants and boxer shorts down.

"Whoa tiger," House chuckled, stepping out of the confines of his boxers and pj's and kicking them off to the side. "Slow down." He murmured leaning down and claiming her limps again.

Cameron smirked against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck once again before pulling him down with her as she laid back. "No time to slow down." She purred against his lips as he worked the button on her jean, impatiently yanking them down her hips. "One of us has to go to work in a few hours, remember?"

House groaned, working his lips down her throat. "Don't remind me..." He sat up, now yanking her pants off completely and dropping them to the floor. His eyes roamed over her semi-naked form and smirked as they stopped at her white floral laced panties that tied off at the side "Cute." He murmured, feeling the burns of arousal course through his groin.

Cameron perched herself up on her elbow and smiled slyly. "Aren't they?" She murmured, gently tugging at the bowed ribbon rested on her hip. "They look even better off."

House groaned softly, slapping her hand away causing her to pout. "I'm playing now. Back off. You'll have plenty of time to entertain yourself later."

Cameron giggled softly biting her lip as he positioned himself between her legs, and lowered his face to her core. Her breath caught in her throat when House's warm mouth covered her sex, caress her folds and clit with his tongue through the fabric.

He smirked, hearing her purr his name breathlessly as he continued to nip and tease, growling hungrily as the taste of her juices soaked through her panties and teased his taste buds. With his index fingers he pulled the bows loose on each side.

"Oh, thank god..." Cameron mewled happily as House pulled her panties off completely and flung them back over his head. "Please, House, I need you side me. Now!"

His mouth covered her sex once again and her back arched as he tongue plunged between her folds and into it's depths, lapping up her sweet nectar greedily.

"Not what I meant," She moaned, reaching down to tangle her finger in his hair. "But god, that works too." She panted, trembling beneath him.

House's thumb gently pressed against her overly sensitive clit, caressing it in a circular manner as he continued to make love to her with his mouth and tongue. "House..." She choked out, her hips beginning to tremble uncontrollably beneath his hold and he knew her climax wasn't far off. He increased the the speed and intensity of his thumb's movements and thrust his tongue more violently into her core, pushing her off the edge.

Back arched and holding his head in place, she cried out his name as she came, her entire body shuttered from the intensity of her orgasm. As she came down from her high she released him, trying to catch her breath. "Wow..."She muttered softly.

"Wow, indeed." House sat up smirking, licking his lips. Turning his head a slightly he glanced at his alarm clock. "And I think that is all we have time for."

Cameron quickly pushed herself up in a sitting position. "What?!" She pouted.

House leaned forward and kissed her lip gently. "Will continue when I got home from work."

"I don't want to wait until then." She said pouting against his lips.

"But you have to. Why are you complaining anyway. You got to cum. I, on the other hand, have to go to work with a raging hard on."

Cameron shook her head. "That's your problem and entirely your fault. I won't wait. If you leave I won't be here when you get off work."

House shrugged. "Then I'll go to your place."

She pouted. "I won't let you in."

House pulled her close, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Well, that's fine," He murmured softly, positioning himself at her entrance. "I'll just let myself in then." Roughly he thrust himself inside her, grunting softly.

Cameron gasped, tightening her legs around his waist. "You asshole."She purred.

"For someone who wanted to get laid, you sure as hell talk a lot. Not to mention insulting the person fucking you? So not cool."

"Then shut up and fuck me already." She whined rolling her hips against his, moaning softly. "Please." She now begged.

House smirked, thrusting his hips forward violently, her moans and pants edging him on.

"Greg..." She moaned, writhing beneath him in pure ecstasy, her nails digging into his back as his thrust became harder and more defined and for the second time that morning she felt herself heading off the edge of another orgasm. Her hips moved with his as her orgasm crept up on her. "Greg!" She cried out, tightening her legs around his waist as her body began to shudder once again.

House grunted her name as her inner walls tightened around his cock, pushing him to his own release. "Allison..." He moaned collapsing on top of her.

Panting, he rolled them over and pulled her close to him. A gentle kiss upon her forehead was the last thing she remembered before falling into a deep slumber was a gentle kiss House placed at her brow.

**-House MD House MD House MD- **

"Do you know what time it is?" Wilson about yelled from the hospital entrance as House hobbled up to the front door.

"Yup." He said, a slight smile upon his lip. "12:50."

House passed Wilson, limping as quick as he could to get to the elevator, wanting nothing more for this day to end. He should have just stayed home in bed with Cameron, but he really didn't want to have to deal with Cuddy. He was going to get an ear full from her as it was, not to mention he had a new case he was suppose to be working on with his team.

Wilson furrowed his brow and followed him. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" House asked, stopping and waiting for the elevator door to open.

"Something is going on." Wilson stated. "You are smiling. You never smile."

House's smile broadened. "Let's just say I had a good **fucking **dream." He said stepping onto the elevator, smirking as he left Wilson behind.

**Author's Note: **A lot of you didn't really like the extent of the Wuddy in the last chapter and I just wanted to apologize because that may happen a few more times. I'm just trying to get Cuddy and Wilson's story out there a bit, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed and as always thank you for reading. Now, please review and make me a happy camper.

**-AnnaMarie.**


	14. Chapter 13:

**All Standard Disclaimer Apply.**

** SweetGreuy:** Sorry I didn't get this up when promised, yesterday, but here is it is now- Chapter thirteen! Hope you enjoy as well as everyone else that reads. Sorry for delay.

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Thirteen :**

"Hurry up!" House yelled limping cane-less towards the bathroom door, pulling his shirt over his head. "We are going to be late for work. Well, you're going to be late. I'm going to be on time." He said, opening the bathroom door and poking his head in to see her sitting on the floor next to the toilet, still dressed in the shirt he had worn the day before.

"Aww, look, someone isn't feeling well." He said opening the door and limping towards her. "Told you to eat those crackers before getting out of bed."

Lifting her head from her knees she scowled at him. "Be quiet." She muttered softly, her stomach churning violently at the slight thought of food. "I was fine until you got here."

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I sit next to the toilet when I'm feeling in tip top shape too. The cold floor makes my ass feel good."

"If you don't go away," She whined, using the side of the toilet seat to push herself up. "I'm going to throw up on you."

House watched her carefully and shrugged. "I'm a doctor. I'm used to it." He said simply. "I'll get you a few cracker from the bedroom."

Cameron watched him turned and leave. "I don't want them..." She murmured softly, looking down at her hand that was now rested on her abdomen. With a soft sigh she turned slowly and pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water. Today would be her first day back at work and it was already at a bad start. On top of feeling crappy she didn't know where in the hospital she worked, or who she worked for. All she was certain of was it was some kind of desk job, and she hated that. In a way it sort of made her feel invalid. She was pregnant, not retarded.

"Cameron," House growled, irritated. By the time he returned to the bathroom she had already stripped, not that she was wearing more than his tee shirt, and made her way into the shower. "Regardless of what you think, you are going to eat this damn crackers. I didn't get them for nothing you know."

"Then you eat them."She said brushing her wet hair from her face. "But if you are that adamant on me having something in my stomach some herbal green tea would be lovely."

He narrowed his eyes, watching her lather shampoo into her hair through the translucent shower curtain. "I'm going to kick your ass. I already asked you if-"

"But I didn't want it then." She said cutting him off. "I want it now though, please." She begged, knowing she had won when she heard him heave a heavy sigh and the sounds of bathroom door closing .

Sighing softly, she lifted her head allowing the warm water to run over her face. She was exhausted, but happy to finally be going back to work. Five days had seemed like an eternity to her, even though she had spent most of it with House, in his bed, so she couldn't complain too much. And he did keep her busy.

Cameron's eyes darted open and she jumped and turned as the shower curtain flew open. "What the hell are you doing?!" She squealed, watching as a now very naked House made his way under the water with her.

"I'm doing nothing at the moment," He muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him with no effort. "But if you give me a few minutes I'll be doing you."

Hands on his chest, she stared up at him in disbelief. "I cannot believe you would- Ooh!" She purred softly, her anger momentarily forgotten as his fingers intruded her sex.

House smirked, curling his finger inside of her. "Oh, yes, I'll most definitely be doing you." He said softly, loving the way her hips jerked against his hand with every stroke he made with his fingers.

"You cheat..." She panted, pressing one hand against the shower wall and the other around his neck to help her keep her balance.

Slowly he pulled his finger from inside her, causing her to whimpered at the abandonment of her now throbbing, aching sex. "Greg," She whined, looking up to his eyes lazily. "I'm not going to beg."

He smirked, leaning forward so that his mouth was near her ear. "Oh, but honey, you already are." He said turning her quickly so that she now faced the shower wall. "But I'll stop teasing you... For now."

Cameron gasped loudly, placing both of her hands against the slick wall as he pressed his hard cock into her wet awaiting entrance. "Oh god!" She breathed out, feeling his hands take a hold of her hip, pulling her back to him.

Thrusting into her, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her shoulder, nipping gently at her flesh. "You feel so good." He growled hungrily, pounding into her.

Cameron moaned, using her hands to push back into him- painfully needing to meet each of his thrust perfectly. "P-please." She purred, biting her lip as her head lolled back, her eyes closing tightly as the intensity of their pleasure began building up slowly.

His warm breath brushed against her back as he reached around her, his index finger brushing against the bundle of sensitive nerves.

Cameron gasped, her backward hip movement seizing as her orgasm built up with each stroke of his finger on her clit and deep thrust of his cock inside her. "Greg!" She cried out, her inner muscles clamping down over him and he moaned out as his own orgasm washed over him.

He held her trembling body close as she recovered from her orgasm.

**-House MD House MD House MD- **

"I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that!" Cameron spat, walking quickly towards Cuddy's office.

House struggled to keep up with her. "It distracted you didn't it?"

Cameron turned, standing in front of Cuddy's office door. "Did I ask for a distraction."

"Are you denying it felt good?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't try to use that to justify your actions!" She snorted, flinging the door open without a warning knock.

Cuddy stared at the two in her doorway, eyes wide. "Might want to try being a little louder. I'm not sure the whole hospital heard about your little sex-capade ."

Cameron blushed brightly, biting her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry."

Cuddy shrugged. "It's not my personal life your screaming out." She turned her gaze to House. "Clinic now!"

House turned. "I'll be in my office..."

Cuddy sighed, caressing her temple gently. "Well, take a seat."

Allison bit her lip and nodded, taking her seat across from her boss.

"I'm placing you back under House."She began softly. "You'll work in diagnostics with the rest of the team. You'll work with the team with differentials, only difference is you won't be making personal visits to the patients. In spare time you will work to catch up House on his patient charts and files."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Foreman squinted his eyes as he wanted Cameron enter House's office. "What's she doing here?" He asked.

House turned from the dry eraser board where he was doodling out of boredom. "Oh, haven't you heard.?"House said ,capping his marker and handing it over to Foreman. "Her boss knocked her up, and by boss I mean me."

He opened his office door locking it behind him.

"You could have told me!" She snapped, not giving him time to turn to look at him. "I've been with you all weekend and not once did you bother to mention that I now work for you."

House shrugged. "We were doing other things. You didn't seem to be too worried at the time."

Allison narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "You could have told me when we were eating or watching TV."

House cocked his head to the side. "But we were watching TV and eating. Does it really bother you that you are working for me again?"

"No!" She sighed, plopping down into his chair pouting. "A little irked you didn't tell me... and pissed I'm stuck with a desk job."

"Aw, poor baby." House mocked, sitting on the edge of his desk. "How about Chinese for dinner?"

Allison wrinkled her nose up. "Not appealing at all. Italian? Love how you change the subject by the way."

House smirked. "You can almost always win a pregnant woman over with food."

Allison rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hey, House?"

"Hmm?"

Allison looked down and bit her lip. "I was kind of wondering... I've been staying with you for the past few days and with the baby coming and..."

House quickly got to his feet. "Stop!" He cut her off. "We'll worry about that when the time comes, alright?"

Allison narrowed her eyes. "The time is now House. I need to know what your intentions are. Are we going to live together and raise this baby?"

House shook his head. "Raise the baby together, yes. But live together?" He mumbled.

Allison got to her feet and rounded the desk. "Never mind, forget I asked okay?"

"Cameron," He sighed, turning to watch her leave his office, not having a clue to where she would be going. Gripping his cane he made his way out of his office, but not to go after her.

Thirteen gave Foreman a perplexed look as they all watched Cameron storm out of their boss' office. "Do you thing there is any truth to that?" She asked softly.

Foreman shrugged. "I can't imagine... Cameron being pregnant especially not with House's kid."

Kutner looked at Foreman. "I can't image House as a father."

Foreman nodded his agreement.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I had to kind of rush this chapter. I've been really busy and I'm probably not going to be able to post another chapter for awhile. Sorry. I'll make it up to you all. Please review and thank you for all of you that do and have been. It really helps. Make me happy!

**-AnnaMarie.**


	15. Chapter 14:House Hunting

All Standard Disclaimers Apply

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Best Mistake Ever.**

**Chapter Fourteen:** House Hunting.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with Cameron?" Wilson asked as he followed House up an empty driveway of a new looking white one story house. "I mean I'm not going to be the one living here and all."

House stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friend, gripping his cane tightly in his hand as he felt himself growing impatient. "No, but you dragged me along to look at your apartments," He said through gritted teeth. "Plus, I've never actually bought a house before and I thought with your experience I could use you."

Wilson sighed, rolling his eyes as he slipped his hands into his pants pocket. "From experience Cameron is going to be pissed if you buy this house without her knowledge. She is going to want a say in where she is expected to live."

"If I told her it wouldn't be a surprise." House said, turning and heading for the front door where realtor was now waiting in the door to begin the tour of the house. "Besides I'm not sure if this is the one anyway."

Wilson heaved another sigh, deep and heavy, and continued to follow house. "Morning," He said politely to the agent as House sidled his way passed her to get into the house with out a word. "You'll have to excuse him." He said nodding his head in the direction his friend disappeared in. "He isn't really big on manners."

The realtor forced a smile. "I noticed and I've only talked to him on the phone once." She sighed. "I'm assuming you're… his partner?" She asked turning, practically running into House.

House glared down at her. "Yeah, because he definitely looks pregnant."

The woman blushed brightly, instantly remembering the conversation they had the night before about needing a home for him and his pregnant girlfriend.

"It's okay." House said making his way passed her again. "You're an idiot. It can't be helped. Well, for the most part. It's not what I'm looking for."

Wilson hung his head and sighed as the realtor fought to keep her composure. "Um , I'm really sorry."

She took a deep breath. "How does his girl friend put up with him?" She asked mostly to herself as she pulled the door shut and locked it, being as no one else was scheduled to look at it today.

"I have no idea." Wilson replied softly, making his way down the driveway to catch up with House.

House looked at him once he joined him in the car. "Nice of you to finally join me."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "If you are going to be like that all day I'm going home."

House snorted. "I'm like that every day. You can't tell me you are just now picking up on it."

"House…" He warned.

"I'm done."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

"Are you about ready?" House asked, peering at her backside from the doorway of her bedroom, his eyes roaming over her bare back- stopping when the met the white of her bra, wishing she would turn and let it fall. "We are going to be late."

"No," She whined turning to face him, her dilemma instantly obvious.

House's lips twitched and curled into a small smirk as he limped forward. Stopping in front of her his hands went to the small swell of her belly. "Hey look, you are pregnant after all." He murmured softly, playing with the zipper and button of her jeans that on longer would fasten. "I was beginning to have my doubts."

Cameron smacked his chest, pouting. "That's not funny! What am I suppose to do now? I have nothing else to wear."

"Well, I'd suggest putting your shirt on and forgetting about it for right now." House said with a simple shrug. "Your shirt will cover it, so no one will know. And even if they did I doubt they will care."

Cameron pouted more causing House to sigh.

"We can go shopping for clothes when we are done."

Cameron took a small step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "In the mean time you expect me to go where ever the hell it is that we are going with my fat all hanging out and my pants unbuttoned?" She snapped.

"You're pregnant, not fat." He growled a hint of anger in his voice. "And yes, I do, now put your shirt on so we can go."

She stood there glaring at him.

"Or if you rather I'll drag you out like that with your breast and belly hanging out."

Cameron huffed loudly, turning away from him to get her shirt off her bed. "This better be good." She murmured angrily, pulling her shirt over her head.

With out a word House turned and left her to finish getting ready.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

Cameron stared at the crème colored house as the pulled up into the driveway and looked at House confused. "I'm lost." She said softly, turning to examine the house more carefully. "Where are we? Who lives here?"

House turned off the car and placed his hands in his lap as he looked at the site before him. It was a four bedroom one story house with a huge backyard that was blocked off by a privacy fence. Behind the fence said a small swing set and sand box and plenty of room for a few children to run around.

"They have a beautiful flower bed." Cameron said, causing house to turn and look at her as she stared at him in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly. "With a little bit of your personal touch it will be perfect."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking into his eyes, perplexed.

"This is our home."

**Author's note:** Sorry it's kind of short, but I kind of took a break from _Twilight_ to write this and I'm kind of itching to get back. I got it yesterday and I'm just about finished. Thank you for reading and please review! It makes me happy.

Also, I can't update if anonymous reviewers kill me. Though, the review did make me laugh and I'm really glad so many people are enjoying my story. Hopefully soon I'll add Chapters to my other too. Sorry for the delay on that.

Thanks you guys.

**-AnnaMarie.**


End file.
